Of Fury's Past
by starwarswiz
Summary: They found the book that could explain everything. Dragons, magic, everything in Hiccup's journal. He had a relationship with dragons that no one could comprehend. He dipped into a race older than all others and redefined himself but how, and why. It all lies in this singular book, everything he experienced written down. Now its my turn to live the story of Hiccup.
1. The Journal

XXX

Unknown

The island came into view quickly as the clouds cleared way and I turned my Night Fury to land. Others were already there and looking over the hills of the place, but the most prominent feature was the two huge statues flanking a cave in the mountain. We landed quickly and I patted his head and walked over to the group assembled just outside the cave.

"What did you find?" I asked.

"A huge cave with complete columns and a huge fire place." a man said.

"Then why did you need me here so quickly?"

"We found this on the stone ring surrounding the fire place."

He handed me a very old journal that had ancient Nordic inscriptions all over it accompanied with illustrations. I came to realize that this was the journal of Hiccup the founder of the dragon world a thousand years ago. This was why they brought me in because I was the foremost expert on dragons and one of three people in the world who could read the inscriptions of this ancient people. I opened the first page and it said that this was Berk and land of kill or be killed because of dragons.

The information that was contained inside this journal was more valuable than anything else this island could possibly give. It gave the accounts of the man who found the peace between man and dragon and shaped the world that still feels the effects today. I carefully placed the journal in my bag and returned to my Night Fury.

"Now we get to learn how you guys were found."

 _About time you found it._

"I couldn't agree more."

I hoped on and we quickly launched into the sky heading back to my laboratory to fully evaluate the information in this book.

XXX

Hiccup

"Its about time they found the book, right bud?"

 _How long has it been since you left it there?_

"Give or take five hundred years."

Toothless remained silent and I watched the team dig around my old home that had been left perhaps three hundred years ago. I couldn't remember the last time I saw people here but I supposed it was inevitable. Toothless and I had left this place well before to explore and only came back out of nostalgia for the old days back when or partnering was a delicate secret.

"Remember the old days, before we flew off?" I asked.

 _Yeah, those days were crazy with your father hunting us but it all worked out in the end and here we are, still together._

"Yeah but I wonder if things could have gone differently than how it did. Especially with you."

 _What don't want me anymore?_

"No, that's not what I meant I just always wonder."

 _You should stop and get over here._

I sighed and layer down next to him and felt that familiar warmth that he gave off. It was still the same as it always was and reminded me of the first time I felt it. Way back when I only felt his nose but could still feel the warmth that he gave off. He was dozing so I drew symbols on his side with the blue fire. He purred against my touch and I drew the very first symbol I learned, the one that bound us together.

XXX

Unknown

Now back at my office I could properly examine the journal, but soon became distracted by my Night Fury who kept bumping into me every time I tried to concentrate. He looked at me with pleading eyes and I looked at the clock and it showed 1:30 in the morning and then I knew what he wanted. I gave up fighting and shut off the lamp and walked slowly back to my room while he bounded ahead.

Once inside I slipped into my pajamas and looked over at him curled up and looking at me. I crawled into my bed now feeling the exhaustion of the day and he began to growl as I lay there. I look up and he stares at me and then I sigh and get out of bed and walk over.

"Your just a child, you realize that?"

He just stared and I sat up against him and he adjusted quickly to my presence. Soon he was curled around me and I felt his warmth bleed into me and it quickly put me at peace. It made me wonder how many times Hiccup and to do this with his Night Fury a thousand years ago.


	2. We Are The Romans

XXX

Hiccup

It was a very cold morning as winter was just a month away from grabbing with its icy grip. The stars were still out but the faint glow of the rising sun could be seen off on the horizon. I grabbed my flight gear and ran off towards the woods hoping that no one else would see me. I grabbed the flight gear in its hiding place and went to the cove and saw the sky bleed into a shade of deep red and the cove was still in the shadow of night.

Toothless was lying on the goring and his head popped up when I hit the ground inside the cove and he bounded over. He nudged me and about knocked me over and I scratched him behind his ears and down his neck.

"Hey, bud ready to go flying?" I asked him.

He jumped around and then I heard the snap of a twig and froze but Toothless began to growl at someone behind me. I turned around and Astrid was there with her axe drawn and slowly edging forward.

"Hiccup don't move." she said quietly.

She raised her axe and I moved running at her and as her swing came around I grabbed the handle and threw her back using my weight. Toothless reared and roared but I held him back with a hand and Astrid looked at completely dumb founded.

"You scared him." I said.

"I sacred him, wait who is him?"

"Astrid meet Toothless, Toothless meet Astrid."

Toothless snarled at her and she just sat there staring at me utterly terrified.

"Just let me explain." I said.

"Why would I let you do that?" she said.

"Just trust me please."

She shook her head, got up, grabbed her awe and ran. I tried to call out to her but she kept running and I hung my head realizing that if I went back to the village it would mean certain death for me and Toothless. I looked at him and put on his saddle and then hopped on and rocketed into the sky.

We flew into a cave and waited all day until the sun set and sight set on and then we flew back to the village. Sneaking in I grabbed my journal, some clothes, and snuck off to the forge to grab some of the drawings I had in mind for Toothless. I ran in grabbed what I could and then bottled out with Toothless waiting and I quickly moved over to him.

"Hiccup, wait."

I froze and I turned around to see Astrid standing there by herself without anything on her.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"They all know."

"Because of you."

"No, it was Snotlout he followed me to the cove and saw what happened and he ran back before me and told everyone. They're all hunting for you and calling for blood from both you and Toothless."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked hopefully.

"Because I care enough not to see you hurt even though it may not have seemed that way."

"You may be the only one who ever actually cared then. That's a first."

What do you plan to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to disappear and never come back."

"Does that mean I'll never see you again?"

"If I want you to find me then I'll let you."

"There he is!" someone yelled.

I quickly ran over to Toothless and hopped on but before I could launch into the sky Astrid grabbed my arm and looked at me.

"Just so you can remember me."

She pulled me over and gave a long kiss on the lips and then she pulled back and I launched into the sky just as the others caught up to her. We circled above the town watching her and then I took off in some random direction and we just flew. For hours we saw nothing but water but then a small rock came into view and I chose that as a good place to stop.

XXX

Astrid

I watched as he took off in to night sky wishing he had stayed but I knew he wouldn't survive if he did. The others stared off ingot he night with their torches and axes expecting a fight but I didn't let that happen. Hiccup just wasn't meant to be here and I helped him realize which I hope he is grateful for because otherwise I made a huge mistake. The kiss was for me just to have one happy memory of him but now that needed to be forgotten if I was to survive.

The others quickly disbanded and went back home to get some sleep but the chief remainder and continued to look at the sky with an emotionless face. After awhile I began to walk away as it seemed he was glued to that spot.

"Astrid." he said.

I stopped and slowly turned around to face him but it was not what I expected. He was distraught and was on the verge of tears.

"Did he say anything?"

"He finally realized he didn't belong here and that he was going to disappear."

"Will he ever come back?"

"He said that if he wants to be found we will know and then go and get him."

He sighed and his shoulders slumped and he trudged back to his now even more empty house. I couldn't help but feel bad for him as first he lost his wife to a dragon but now he also lost his son to one as well. I quietly walked back to my house and when coming tried to make as little noise as possible but it was all for not as my parents were waiting right inside the living room.

"Astrid what happened?" my mother asked concerned.

"Hiccup left."

She looked shocked but then it quickly faded.

"Good riddance then." my father said.

That was what most of the village would say and I could't help but have a small part fight that but I knew that we were better off without him as he was of us. He didn't belong here and never would, the kiss I gave him was purely a spur of the moment and as I thought about it more I couldn't but help agree.

I walked up to my room and shut the door before looking at my wall and I saw the picture of Hiccup and me that he drew two years ago still hanging there. I wanted to tear it down but before I could I stopped and looked at it closely. That was when we were very close and before his major screw ups began. Of coarse he was still bullied but it wasn't as bad as I spent a good amount of time with him.

XXX

Hiccup

We had been flying for over a week and we came upon the main land and set down and it seemed so peaceful. Dragons roamed all over the place but none of them paid us any mind and it was simply amazing. I had to build a makeshift house for the time being but the fire and food was in ready supply. That night was peaceful and Toothless was off getting some food and i sat listing to the night sounds and looking up at the sky.

Then there was a snap and I quickly looked around but saw nothing. Then there was another and suddenly four heavily armed and armored men jumped put of the woods. Utterly defenseless all I could was watch and hope that Toothless would come back.

"Who are you people?" I asked.

"We're the Romans, and you're ours dragon rider."


	3. Tourture

XXX

Unknown

I was running after I heard the yells only to find an empty site and panicked. Where did he go? I thought. I scoured the surrounding forest for hours wondering where he was but found nothing. Just as I was about to give up I saw smoke in the distance and raced towards it to find a huge camp made of stone. Men walked around and thenI saw him, hanging limply between two men as the dragged him inside. Then there was a buzzing in my mind that I had no heard since the Queen.

I followed it to the source to find a huge cave covered in huge ice formations that of which I had never seen before. Charging in I look to see dragons beyond count flying and sleeping but what caught my eye the most was the huge white one down in the water half asleep. He seemed to have noticed my barging in and raised to meet my gaze.

"Welcome young one what brings you here?" he asked.

"My friend got captured by these people and I need to get him back." I said quickly.

"Slow down what is your friend's name?"

"Hiccup."

"What type of dragon?"

"Not a dragon, a human through and through."

He remainder silent and took the information in, but soon he raised his head and called forth his dragons and I knew what I was looking at, an Alpha. He soon returned his gaze to me raising himself fully out of the water.

"Why is your tail missing?"

"Because that human shot me down."

"And yet you rush to protect him."

"He replaced it and now I need him to fly and he needs me now more than ever. I'm his best friend and now the only one he has left as his village wants him dead because of me and wouldn't let that happen."

"Then let's get your friend he could change everything."

He slowly rose and destroyed the ceiling to the cave and the dragons flew out he turned back and lowered his horn and I ran on as he climbed out of the cave but that is when I noticed something I thought I would never see again. Other Night Fury's.

"Onto the Roman camp! Save the boy for the life of this dragon!"

XXX

Hiccup

I didn't exactly know how I got there but one moment the Romans ambushed means the next thing I knew I was chained to the ceiling of some cell missing my upper clothes. Two guards stood at the door utterly silent so I looked around the room to find a table next to me with some vicious looking weapons.

A few minutes later a man walked in, in purple garments and that signified an officer. He waved the guards out and they shut the door behind them. For a few minutes he just stood there examining me and analyzing every bit of my being before he chose to speak.

"What is you name, young one?" he asked.

"Hiccup."

"Good name, you seem like a nice boy and I don't want to harm you unless you utterly refuse. Now tell me why are you all the way out here?"

"I was running."

"From home I suspect and do you know why your here?"

"No."

"I imagined as such, but the reason begin is that you tamed a dragon and that is something we need. Our war with them is becoming too costly and you have brought us the answer we so desperately needed."

"No you don't. I've heard rumors of your empire and its power and there is no way in which the dragons could be causing you that much trouble that your entire nation is about to crumble."

"Clever boy. Guards send in Mord."

A small man came walking in. He hunched over and had a patch over his left eye and a constant frown upon his stopped at the table and grabbed the whip and let it fall in front of him. The ends fell with a sod clang as the metal hooks hit the stone floor.

"Now this will entirely be up to you Hiccup. How well you answer will determine the level of pain you will suffer. The less cooperative the more Mord here gets to have his fun."

The little man smiled and raised the whip ready for the moment I didn't answer to the commander's liking.

"Where did you come from?" he began.

"North."

"To vague, be more specific."

"No."

He nodded and that's when Mord swung and it stung worse than anything before. I could feel the hooks digging into my side and I gasped of pain.

"Berk." I whispered.

"That's more like it."

"Now why did you leave?"

"None of your business."

Mord then yanked the hooks out but the long way across my back. He set the whip down and grabbed a long sword and held it ready.

"Why?" the commander asked again.

"Go…to…hell." I labored.

Mord swung the sword and made a long gash down my front and I bang to bleed badly. Mord seemed to favor the whip more and picked it back up.

"Since you seem so unwilling to cooperate I'll leave you to Mord. Once he's ready to talk inform me first."

He then turned and walked out and I prepared myself as Mord wound up his swing and lashed. Next came the crack of the whip and my screams of pain.

XXX

Toothless

The mass of dragons landed a few hundred yards outside the Roman fort and we watched as they circled the place. Hiccup was somewhere inside that place suffering who knows what all because of his own people being unwilling to change. Magna was the name of the Alpha who now stood looming over the place growing angrier by the second as he saw how much they destroyed his territory.

The Romans had never bothered him before as they came only in same groups but now they had built a small town here with hundreds of them. Dragons of his pack had been disappearing and now he understood why. The other Night Fury had remainder silent but I could tell they were itching to talk to me.

"At dawn we destroy this place." Magna said.

"Hopefully Hiccup is still alive when that happens."

"I can understand why you care for him so much. What he did for you is something I have never seen a human do before."

"How do you know?"

"Alphas know everything about the dragons they protect, we see you memories and hope to wipe out the pain you all suffer by offering our protection. But the Queen you talk of, I have never heard anything like it. To subdue a normal dragon is no issue but to do so to a Night Fury is frightening."

"Tell me about it. When Hiccup shot me down my first concern was what the Queen would do when she found out but he made sure that never happened."

"Does this Queen still live?"

"I believe so and she threatens Berk despite what Hiccup might say he still cares about the place and wouldn't want it to be destroyed."

"Hiccup seems wise beyond his years and smarter than anyone I have ever encountered. There is something inside him, a power, I just know it."

"Well in a little while we can find out."

The sky was beginning to turn a shade of purple and that meant it was almost time.

"Gather them up we move." Magna said.

XXX

Hiccup

I wasn't sure how many times I had passed out but it was at least twice. Mord had his fun and now I was covered in cuts a bleeding like crazy. I finally gave in and told him I would talk so now we waited for the commander and I could catch my breath. I though that Toothless would have come by now but to no such luck. All I could hope for was that eventually he would come, whenever that would be.

The commander walked back in with a smile on his face that he was finally getting what he wanted. A man followed him with parchment and a pen ready to write down everything I had to say.

"I can see you finally came to your senses. Now why did you leave Berk?"

"Because there…was nothing…left for me…there." I whispered.

"A dragon?"

"Yes."

"Good see how much easier this is Hiccup. Why did you give up your home for some dragon?"

Before I could answer the place shook and a man came running in.

"Commander the dragons are attacking!"

"Ready the defenses, seems we'll be talking later."

"Everyone left the cell and I was alone hanging limply form chains. A huge rumble shook my room and I heard the shouts of men and dragons roaring. suddenly the door to my cell was destroyed and a familiar face came running in.

"Toothless you came…back."

I began to cry and another dragon followed him in and cut the chains and I collapsed onto the ground. A huge rumble shook the building and the roof was torn away by a huge paw. Outside was the largest dragon I had ever seen. All of a sudden my head began to feel like someone was tearing it open then just as it came it left and I felt infinitely better.

"Come, young Hiccup your dragon told me all about you. Come before we are overwhelmed."

a voice said.

"Whaa…?"

I collapsed onto Toothless' back and he ran up the horn of the huge dragon. It then roared and the dragons began to pull back the the forest. Looking around the Roman fort was in pieces, flaming and trapped in huge spires of ice as men ran around screaming. The huge dragon ran and that is when everything went black.

XXX

Astrid

Berk was quiet and uneasy after Hiccup had left. Stoick wouldn't leave his house and the dragon raids had taken its tool on the town. Hiccup had seemed to keep the place as less of a target but now that he was gone the raids killed more men and we lost more food than ever before. However for the last week it had been clam and quiet but no one liked the sudden peace. Many celebrated Hiccup's leaving, especially Snotlout.

But I kept him at bay, I still hated Hiccup for two reasons. One he befriended a dragon, beast that had killed hundreds of his own people and two that he left. She couldn't help it but now she hated him more than ever before that he had just left without any regrets or second thoughts. Stoick came out today but only for a brief time and the village let some of the breath it was holding out.

All the remaining teens were in dragon training but each day I found it harder and harder to hurt these dragons. I had convoked myself that once Hiccup was out of my mind it would pass but for now I had to deal with it. Stoick relied heavily on me to keep the village in one piece as he mourned his son. The village understood why, they may have hated Hiccup but he was the only family that Stocik had left and now he was gone just like Valka. I knew things would never be the same but eventually I came to the conclusion that things would only get better if Hiccup came back.

This may have been my fifteen year old self being impulsive and judgmental but it seemed the best option. Hiccup was the source of most of out recent innovations and now that he was gone those things came into disrepair as no one knew how to work them. Sure Gobber's weapons were great but no one clue make them like Hiccup. He spent four days on my axe and even engraved a message into in. Never forget yourself. I just hope that Hiccup wouldn't and that he would on day, come back.

 **So this is the first note to all of you but this past week was my birthday so now an adult and have to adult things but this is included. Now since I still have school these chapters may not come out too quickly but I will try** **may hardest to get them too you. Leave a review if you like if not then don't.**

 **-starwarswiz**


	4. The Arrival

**So a little** **inter** **is this took me a** **while** **to write but I have a plan worked out for the rest so expect a few more chapters to come out within the week.**

 **also be aware that the is a huge time jump and now everyone is aged five years. Hiccup and the teens are 20 and i know that I** **never** **wrote what happened in those five years but as the story goes on you'll find out exactly what happened in that time** **frame. Not only of what happened to Hiccup but everyone else. Anyway onto the story and if you have questions after reading I'll be happy to answer that as long as it doesn't give anything away. -Starwarswiz**

XXX

Astrid

5 Years Later

Today was Hiccup's birthday and he would have been twenty if he had stayed but no one had seen him in five years. We had heard of tales form far away of a dragon rider with this huge army behind him. I had always wondered if Hiccup would ever come back but now I didn't expect him to ever because if he wanted to he would have come back by now. Stoick had suffered it every year around this time and it would quickly pass after the day was over.

This morning the village would have a feast for the fallen hero which many believed to now be dead but then everyone afterward would quickly forget as the real event was Snotlout going to take his graduation test and take on the Nightmare. Hiccup was given that chance but never took it up and now it moved onto someone else. The meal began quickly and a few words were said but everyone finished quickly and rushed to the arena to watch the fight.

Stoick was the last one to arrive at the arena taking his place on his seat and Snotlout stood in the arena with his hammer ready and Stoick stood.

"Today Snotlout proves himself by killing his first dragon and finally taking his place amongst us."

Everyone cheered and the cage was shut and the dragon's door was opened and he came charging out on fire and then saw him and lowered but Snotlout quickly charged. However he was quickly thrown away but regained his balance. He swung his hammer through the air and was ready for the beast to attack again. He charged and hit its wing and the Nightmare went down in pain.

He raised his hammer asking for the crowd to cheer and they happily obliged and he raised it high for the killing blow. Just then a screech rang through the air and a huge explosion rocked the arena and covered it in smoke and dust. The dust settled and everyone saw Snotlout unconscious under something or rather someone I would never see again. It was Hiccup atop Toothless defiant over the entire village.

"I heard there was a fight today, mind if I join in?" he smirked.

I grabbed my axe and dropped into the ring and charged at him but he reacted first. Moving faster than I could believe he had a flaming sword out and pointed at my face.

"I wouldn't do that."

"Hiccup what do you want?" I demanded.

"Well its more about what I'm going to do."

He then turned and addressed the rest of the village still frozen with shock at his arrival.

"People of Berk I know its been a while but the reason for me being here is to put and end to the senseless war you have with the dragons. You either accept change or I will come in here and destroy the place."

"How could you by yourself." Snotlout snapped.

"Magna if you would be so kind." Hiccup said.

No one knew who he was talking to but then a huge rumbling was felt and an ear piercing roar was let out over the island. Just behind the arena out in the water was the largest dragon anyone had ever seen. White with two huge horns and small piercing eyes that watched everyone and then looked up to Hiccup. Only then I realized he had changed too for one he was missing a leg but he wore a hamlet to disguise his face but I looked back just as he took it off.

His skin rippled with pale flesh running over replacing the black scales that covered his face. He noticed me and looked at me and smiled. Only then did I realize that his eyes were slits like his dragon but they quickly changed to normal human eyes. He held up his finger to his mouth and made a shushing gesture. He wanted me to keep it secret! Of coarse if I said something now people would think I was crazy.

"You have two days to reply and she will know where to find me." he pointed at me.

XXX

Hiccup

We landed out on the the cliff and Magna just rested in the shallow water as I dismounted.

"That went well wouldn't you say." I said.

"Better than what I thought humans were capable of." Magna said.

"Aww come on, you've known me for five years now. I thought you would have taken a liking towards humans."

"You I like but I do not trust the others. Why did you feel them the girl knew where to find you?"

"Because she does. If Astrid is still the same and I hope she is she'll find us within the hour."

Magna just sighed and shut his eyes wanting to rest after such a long journey. Berk was in trouble from many things and this war wight the dragons only blinded them to it. If he was to save them and the dragons he had to act and fast. Either get them to make peace or force them out.

Toothless rolled over and sat his head on my lap and I scratched him behind his ears just where he likes it.

"I don't trust Astrid." he said.

"But I do and you have to deal with it. Besides seeing her again was good."

"Why is that?"

"She was one of the few reasons I didn't leave Berk sooner. I felt that I needed to stay here because of her and how I felt. That night when we fled only confirmed my suspicions."

"I still don't trust her."

I laughed, "You never trust anyone we meet."

"Exactly."

I heard a snap of a twig and I knew she was close. So I turned around and there she stood with her axe out and ready for a fight but when she saw that one would not happen she let her guard down. She looked even better than before, now that she was all grown up and not totally digested by me. Stop, you are not allowed to think things like this stay focused on the task at hand.

"I see you found me." I said.

"At least you weren't lying."

"I know you I had no doubts."

She looked warily at Toothless and he simply layer down and I patted the seat next to me. She slowly came over but when she looked over the cliff and saw Magna she retreated a few steps.

"They won't bite I promise."

She gave me a glare but reluctantly sat down next to me and leaned back against Toothless.

"She's cold and scared but this feels like its right for some reason. Don't let her leave just yet." he said.

"You know Toothless likes you." I said to her.

"Really and how do you know?"

"He told me, he also said that your freezing cold."

"Well its almost winter and I came out in barely anything to find you."

"Still he likes you but doesn't trust you."

"Do you like understand them through growls or how does it work?"

"Here I'll show you."

I place my fingers on either side of her head and began to concentrate.

"Be warned this will hurt quite a bit."

She sucked in a breath as I began and I could tell she was not ready for it. Her mind fought me the whole way and still even thought the link was set up. I could feel her pain and tried to stem it as much as I could but it was still bothering her. Once done I let my hands fall to my sides and opened my eyes to her staring at me.

"Did it work?" she asked.

"You tell me. Toothless say hello to Astrid."

"Hello."

She froze and looked at me and then Toothless before her eyes rolled back and she passed out.

XXX

Unknown

"Are the preparations ready?"

"Soon commander, by the weeks end we will be ready to sail."

"Good."

It had been months since that boy and his dragon had been seen so he intended to give them chase. He had received word from the emperor that the Germanic tribes and bent the knee and now the Norse will too. He could only imagine one place that the boy would go too.

"Send word to the men that we will leave as soon as the ships are ready."

This boy had destroyed three of his camps and angered many citizens. But what he did not know is the danger lurking just a few miles from his home. This dragon queen was preparing to wipe them out but she sensed a rival enter her domain. She would not risk her army of dragons with him there. However after a few talks, some lost men, and a huge explosion he had convoked her to gather her forces and join with them in the ensuing war.

He gathered information that Berk was the backbone of this region. If he could make it bend then all the others would follow suit and he could finally leave this gods forsaken land.

"And send word to the emperor that if Berk will not bend Then I will break it."


	5. A Bump in the Night

XXX

Astrid

I had no idea how long I was out but eventually I opened my eyes to a darkening sky and a small fire. Sitting up was the worst part as my head was throbbing as if someone had hit me over the head with a huge rock. It seemed that I was alone but what made me wonder was who made the fire and why they left me all by myself.

"I was wondering when you would wake up.' a voice said.

I slowly turned around to see Hiccup walk into view with a few fish and some sicks. Most likely he was about to fix himself some dinner as it was so late.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out so I decided to light a fire and get us some dinner."

"Why?"

"Because I was hungry and tired of waiting around for you to wake up."

"No I mean why didn't you just drop me off at home."

"Because of and argument I had with Toothless."

"Where is he any way?"

"I'm behind you."

That made me jump up and run a few steps away. Low and behold he was there lying on the ground and now staring at me with a confused look on his face.

"What is there something wrong with me?" a voice asked.

"Is that him?"

"Yeah, you asked for it and believe me I had a roaring headache too after it happened."

"Who did it to you then?"

"Magna."

I nodded and then sat back down on the opposite side of Toothless and Hiccup proceeded to hand me a fish and then sit down and leaning up against him. We sat there in silence as we cooked our fish and ate them. I had so many questions but had no idea where to start.

"You have questions, I can tell. Ask away."

"Where did you go for all these years?"

"Oh here, there, and everywhere. Mostly harassing the Romans and saving small villages here and there nothing too outrageous."

"Who are the Romans?"

"I'm surprised you haven't run into them yet. I mean their empire goes so far, most likely were next on their target list."

"Is that why you came back?"

"That and one other reason."

"Which is?"

"Not important."

"Sure, but still how could you survive with dragons. I'm surprised you aren't enslaved or dead."

"Well you haven't seen them the way I have."

I stayed silent and he looked at me and then a look of realization appeared on his face.

"I want to show you something."

He came over and held out his hand and I looked at it but he implored so I tentatively took it and he led me over to Toothless. He climbed on and held out his hand but I gave him a look and he just rolled his eyes and gestured for me to get on. I reluctantly got on and then looked at him and he just smiled. Toothless quickly shot into the sky and I screamed and held onto Hiccup for dear life and he simply laughed. He quickly flipped and then dove towards the water and then leveling out just above the water and skimmed it with his wing.

He dove through the sea stacks and then quickly began climbing and was furiously pumping his wings as we gained altitude. Once at the clouds he finally slowed and we just glided, only then did I loosen my grip on Hiccup to look around. To put it simply I was amazed.

The sky was a deep red as the sun had set and was reflecting off the water and bathed the village in its glow. The village itself seemed calm and peaceful as people walked around completely oblivious to what was above them. The only place that seemed grim was the arena as it was still blown apart from Hiccup's escapade earlier today. We passed by and then flew over the mountain top just next to the village and climbed once again into the clouds and I leaned back and ran my hands through them.

I heard Hiccup laugh again but this time I laughed right along with him as we flew to the far side of the island. I could see the huge dragon come into view and he raised his head up and looked at us. We began to just glide and before I could catch myself I held onto Hiccup and placed my chin on his shoulder.

"You seem to be warming up to me already." he said.

"Shut up." I punched him and sat up.

We came in for a landing back where the fire was and it had almost gone out at this point and the sky had now turned to a purple as night rolled in and I realized that I needed to get home before anyone really started to worry. Once we landed I got off and grabbed my axe and then turned around.

"See you later Hiccup, hopefully on good terms."

"Yeah hopefully."

With that I turned around and ran into the woods heading back to the village.

XXX

Hiccup

Once she was gone my skin rippled and the black scales came back and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was difficult keeping those scales away so long." I said.

"Why did you lie to her?"

"What do you mean?"

"About your appearance and why you came back and what you intend to do here is not at what you told her."

"I will get to that eventually."

Toothless snorted and I sighed and rolled my eyes. He was right I had hidden a lot from Astrid and she deserved to know above anyone else. Of course I would never tell her why I came back, only that I did to finish important business. I couldn't bring myself to tell her that I wouldn't be staying after all was said and done. The village still hated me and I was still as disappointment in my father's eyes so I would never be allowed back.

Suddenly a huge bang rang across the island and in the distance there was a faint yellow and red glow near the village. I looked over at Toothless and then nodded and without saying a word I jumped onto his back and we climbed into the sky. Magna had stirred form his sleep and roared as he followed us towards the village.

We raced over the island and the sky only grew brighter and then the haze of smoke acme into view and the devastation that was being dealt to Berk. Dragons flew all over the place swooping and burning everything in sight. I had never seen this level of aggression from dragons ever before in all my years.

"I can feel the queen." Magna said.

"These are her's aren't they?"

"Yes he control is almost complete. I could overwhelm a few but not on this scale, not without help at least."

He was stopped by the screech of a Night Fury and then a huge explosion rocked the island as two houses went up in blue fire. The retreating form of the dragon looked all to familiar and hope crept its way into his heart.

"Is that Reylia?" I said dumbfounded.

I reached out for her with the help of Magna but found a closed dark shell of what her mind use to be.

"Reylia its Hiccup, please tell me your in there."

"All hail the queen." was the response given.

"I can haze her long enough for you and Toothless to grab her and get her to safety, then we can end this fight."

He reached out and her frame slowed and shuddered slightly. We took that chance and swooped in and grabbed her and flew off towards my old house. Once there we dragged her inside and then once she was safe I let Magna know he could unleash on them. With a roar the huge mass seemed to split in two as some flew to Magna and others ran in fear. One thing was clear the fight was over.

Now his major concern was to explain himself to the people of Berk and the huge sleeping Night Fury in the living room of his old home.

XXX

Unknown

"Commander the queen reports of her first attack."

"And?"

"She lost half her horde in the first attack to the rival alpha in the area."

"Its Hiccup and his two dragons friends."

"More importantly is that she lost the Night Fury she had subjugated."

He stood there silently brooding over this news. The men around him stayed silent and with a slight fear of how their leader would react. With cool calmness he opened his mouth and replied.

"If she cannot preform then I will remove her and do it myself."

 **So here is another** **chapter** **for all those faithful readers, and I can assure you that things will get more** **interesting** **and expect a huge character reveal for Hiccup next chapter. Enjoy and review if you want. -starwarswiz**


	6. Legs

**I have been writing like crazy and I am pretty satisfied by how this chapter worked out. Now there is a warning as this** **chapter** **is going to get** **a little graphic so if you have a weak stomach just don't read the flashback but it does provide some huge backstory to Hiccup. Expect things like this in the future. Read and review, or not. -starwarswiz**

XXX

Astrid

To put it lightly the village was devastated. They had never seen a dragon attack so brutal, destructive, or deadly ever since landing on Berk. Houses scorched and charred and the people shaken and torn apart from the loss. Funerals were planned for tomorrow and dozens of people would be honored as the entered the halls of Valhalla. Hiccup was currently locked away in his own house after he turned up in the middle of the fight and ended up with two Night Furies.

There was initial anger at his sudden appearance but was quickly overshadowed by the monumental task of rebuilding the village. However Stoick and Gobber stopped everyone when Hiccup offered some pretty ingenious ideas to add while the village was open. Some still hated him but others only grunted and took the new plans as the only way they were going to get things done. You could obviously feel the anger towards Hiccup from the people but it settled when they discovered he helped end the raid and saved dozens of lives.

I couldn't have felt more relived when everyone stopped trying to kill him and only yelled at him. It was a start and if she could learn to live with him then so could everyone else. She was gathering some materials from the forge to help nail in support beams for a new house after the old one had completely burnt down. She was stopped however by Stoick.

"Astrid just the person I was looking for." he said.

"Yes chief?"

"I want you to take next watch on Hiccup. I can't have Gobber watch him all day, I need him here at the forge."

"Sure chief."

I sighed when he walked away, actually glad that I could get a break from the huge amount of labor I had put in. Spending a little time with Hiccup couldn't be that bad right?

I couldn't have been more wrong. His house was a mess as he moved around trying the contain to cramped up Night Furies in one tiny house. When I opened the door one hung from a rafter while the other was leaping around the room.

"Need some help?!" I yelled.

Hiccup quickly turned and rushed over and shut the door behind me before the dragons could notice. He sighed and slowly sank to the floor up against the door and put his face in his hands. Toothless noticed me and stopped hopping and came over to say hi and I smiled and rubbed his head. He then proceeded to go the back wall and lay down.

"Finally they calmed down." Hiccup said.

"How long have they been freaking out?"

"Since that one woke up and hour ago."

He pointed to the one on the rafters and couldn't help but smile and Hiccup's suffering.

"Its his fault he kept us in so long." the one said.

I laughed and Hiccup attempted to defend himself but I simply put and hand on his shoulder and shook my head at him. He sighed and slumped his shoulders and got up.

"I guess introductions are in order. Astrid I like you to meet Reylia. Reylia, Astrid."

"She seems nice." I said.

"Why thank you. At least a girl can see things I was beginning to wonder with these guys."

I laughed and she looked at me with a little bit of surprise then looked and Hiccup for and explanation. He scratched the back of his next and looked away from her.

"Yeah Astrid can understand us. So its really easy for everyone to talk."

She simply rolled her eyes and hopped down and came up to me. She backed me up to the wall and I looked to Hiccup but all he did was shrug and I glared at him. She looked at me and sniffed me and then sat there as if she was waiting for something. I slowly reached out my hand towards her nose and then held it just in front of her face. She stared at my hand and didn't move so I began to panic.

I thought that she might bite it off or blast me with fire. Tons of horrible scenarios played out in my mind and only then did she move and did something I did not expect. She pushed her head forward into my hand and I let go of a breath I was holding. Hiccup was smiling his goofy smile and looked over at Toothless with thumbs up. Reylia then proceeded to then into my touch and soon was pressing up against me and trying to smile.

I couldn't help but smile and laugh and then proceeded to scratch her neck and she began to purr very loudly.

"It seems you've made a new friend." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup you know what it was like for Toothless and every dragon has that one person who they can trust above everything else. Many dragons spend their lives without that person but the lucky few find theirs before they die." Reylia said.

"Its just like finding that special someone between people." I added.

Hiccup grew very red and Toothless made a noise that sounded like laughter. I smiled at his apparent discomfort but played it off.

"So what shall we do for the next few hours?" Hiccup asked.

"Tell me a story." I said.

"What kind of story?" he asked.

"How did you lose your leg?" I asked.

"Its a long story." he said.

"Well we have a few hours to kill." I countered.

"Alright but you asked for it."

—

XXX

Flashback

It had been a year since he fled from home and got away from the Romans, of coarse that was not his last tangle with them. He had been receiving messages from local dragons that the Romans had arrived and were terrorizing the area. He and Toothless were on route to a local village that had crude out for his help against them and he could see the small community.

"Bring us down in the square." he said to Toothless.

They quickly dropped and plopped down near a fountain in the middle of town. Off to his right there was market but it was completely empty and his left led off into the streets of the town. He walked down a few streets but he found no one. He called put to anyone who would answer but once looking for over an hour he returned to the square to Toothless laying there bored.

"Alright bud I guess we were a little to late. Let's go home."

"But you weren't late Hiccup, in fact you are right on time."

The Roman commander came out from a door at the edge of the square and walked towards him. No one followed him and he seemed unarmed. He smiled at me and stopped just a few feet away.

"In fact this village was full two days ago."

"What did you do?" I yelled.

"Nothing, we simply told them of an impending attack and they all fled and will return soon but we will be done here before that happens."

"What do you want?"

"That is a good question. Why would I go to all this trouble simply to show up unarmed and alone to speak with you?"

"You need something."

"Yes, there is a dragon much like your alpha but far more vicious and is destroying my scouting parties. I need you to give us dragons who will help us fight her."

"You still want my secrets. How about no."

He sighed, "I had hoped this would go differently but I see no other option. Take him."

Suddenly at least ten men hopped put and surrounded him and he saw Toothless get pinned by a metal net and he knew there was no way out. He simply raised his hands and and they cuffed him and then knocked him out.

The next thing that he knew was he was hanging in another room and a man stood before him with a clamp and a screw attached to it. The commander stood in front of him having no emotion on his face and he motioned for the man to proceed. He fixed the clamp around my left leg and tightened it.

"Now that your awake meet our most effective interrogation technique. If you cooperate you'll keep the leg but if not, well you can connect the dots."

I glared at him but he showed no emotion. Not like before, here he was a commander but back in the village he was trying to be a diplomat.

"First, how did you come across your dragon?"

"I shot him down and found him wounded in the woods."

"Impressive for someone as yourself but why is he still alive then?"

"I couldn't bring myself to kill him. I saw myself in his eyes, fear, uncertainty, and sadness."

"What happened next? How did you gain his trust?"

"It won't work for all dragons. He was different, every dragon is different and the way you go is entirely dependent on the dragon."

This time he smiled, "Not the most direct answer but it will suffice. So how did you go about your dragon?"

"That's for only us to know."

He frowned not getting the answer he wanted and he looked at the man. He then started to spin the screw and I could feel it dig into my leg and I yelled in pain. I could feel the blood run down my leg and I began to sweat.

"I'll ask again. How did you train him?"

"I'll never…tell."

The screw dug deeper and I could feel it hit bone and the crutch as it fought the metal. I screamed again and more blood came rushing down my leg. I shed a few tears and I could barely stand to stay conscious.

"One last time or your leg is toast. How did you train him?" he said with anger.

"No." I whispered.

The screw then broke the bone and came out the other side and the blood just kept coming. I couldn't tell if I was screaming over my crying. Before I knew that anyone had left everything slipped to black.

A few hours later I woke and some of the old torture devices were there but the screw was still in my leg and was throbbing. The whipped cracked and screams came out but it was a haze and sooner or later the man left me a bloody mess and barely aware of anything. I must have passed out as the next thing I knew there was a shaking and the chains in my cell rattled.

Lifting my head only small shouts came down the hallway and then another violent shake. This place clearly was under attack but from what was unknown to me. The door suddenly opened and the commander along with two men came in.

"It seems your dragon friends noticed your absence. But your coming with me."

The two men got me then and proceeded to drag me down a hall and then through a door. It was chaos outside as men were fighting diving dragons as the buildings came afire around me. I saw Toothless tied up on a cart with five men on either side of him. He saw me and struggled against the restraints but to no avail.

"Hiccup?" he pleaded in my mind.

I couldn't make a thought to respond but I looked up at him. There was a sudden screech and the hallway behind us went up in blue flame. It was the Night Fury from the last raid. Magna came into view and roared unleashing his wrath and began to tear apart what remained of the fort. Dragons soon began to target the men around me as they must have noticed them trying to get away with me.

The Night Fury suddenly landed in front of us and growled and its mouth began to glow blue. The two men holding me ran and the commander yelled at me but realizing his situation was lost so he ran. I couldn't reach Toothless and they disappeared with him into the woods.

"Toothless." I said weakly.

"Quickly we need to remove his leg before he dies…"

Everything just fell into darkness

—

XXX

Astrid

He was in tears and couldn't finish so I pulled him in for a hug and he grabbed onto me like his life depended on it. He remained crying for the next few minutes but slowly put himself back together. He released me and just breathed until he was back together.

"The next thing I knew," he continued, "I was missing a leg and Toothless was gone."

More tears began to roll down his face and Toothless came over and he leaned up against him and wouldn't let him go. Reylia nudged me forward and I placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"I had no idea but you don't have to carry the pain alone anymore. You have me now."

"Really? How do I know you don't hate me like the rest of the village?"

He looked at me with hurt in his eyes and a few tears still left. There was only one way I was going to get him to trust me and hopefully have him stay. I took his face in both of my hands and placed a powerful kiss on his lips.

XXX

Unknown

The ship ran around on the rocky shore and the mountain loomed ahead dark and ominous. But it made little difference to the commander this was where he began his rise. He hopped over the side and two solders followed him towards the huge opening in the side that lead to the depths of the mountain.

"Commander Caesar the queen awaits you inside." the hooded man said.

"Who are you?" he countered.

"Simply the guardian of this place and speaker of he majesty to humanity."

He motioned and they followed him into the dark depths of the mountain. The heat began to rise as the defended deeper and deeper and soon a huge cavern opened and a red glow lit the room. It went all the way up until it hit the hole at the top of the mountain. There were thousands of dragons resting on the cliffs all the way up the inside walls.

Her power had grown and the losses she suffered were insignificant compared to what she actually had. He internally smiled at what he now had at his disposal.

"Your majesty the Romans have arrived." the man said.

There was nothing but silence but the man gazed into the hole intently like there was someone talking that only he could hear.

"She welcomes her allies to her home and hopes her army is to your liking."

"Its is very impressive but the reason we have come is because my emperor has mandated the subjection of this area before winter falls. Time is limited as winter is nearly a month away."

He relayed all of what he had said to the hole and then more silence occurred but the dragons above him began to stir.

"She agrees and will move as soon as time permits but she has one condition. You can keep the boy but she wants the Night Furies."

"Perfect."


	7. One Night and a Storm

XXX

Hiccup

One minute I was reliving a painful memory and pouring my heart out and the next Astrid is kissing me and I was utterly dumbfounded. She pulled back and I could still feel the sting of her lips on mine. I looked at her and then just kissed her again but she didn't try and stop me and in fact returned the kiss. Once I pulled away I brought her in for a hug and felt like something in my heart was healing like a five year old wounded repairing itself.

"Sorry didn't mean to catch you off guard." I said.

She leaned back and glared at me and then punched me lightly on the arm. She then smiled and laughed at me. I couldn't help but join her and before long we were both falling over. I recovered slowly and then the awkward silence began and I scratched the back of my head.

"About time." Toothless said.

"What do you mean by that?" I retorted.

"Do you have any idea how many times your mind went to her. Remember I can read your thoughts and whenever you were asleep she would come across your mind."

Heat ran up to my face and she turned her head and looked at me with a gleam in her eyes.

"What did he dream Toothless?" she asked.

"Some of it was just your face or you walking but every now and then again it would get…"

"Okay Toothless she doesn't need to know!" I yelled.

Astrid laughed and then got up and went over the the cupboard and gabbed the basket that had the fish in it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm hungry that's what and plus you weren't the one who was busy rebuilding houses all day."

I laughed and got up to join her. She got out two fish and proceeded to cook them over the fire in the center of the room. I looked out the window and the sky was changing from blue to a slight red hue and that meant that the sun was getting ready to set. The day had been cold ad now would only get colder. Off in the distance I could see dark clouds but they were a long way off.

"What are you looking at?" Astrid asked.

"Storm coming tonight and it doesn't look like my dad is coming home tonight, shocker."

"I could leave if there's a storm I mean its mot like I have to worry."

I looked at the clouds again and could tell they were cold clouds which meant snow and winds. The first round of winter weather was on its way. They were moving fast as the sun got lower and lower in the sky. It was going to be one rough night.

"I don't think that's a good idea. That's a winter storm and its coming in fast."

She came over and looked out the window and then sighed and went back to the cooking fish.

"Do you mind if I stay here then?" she asked.

"Not at all." I smirked.

She sighed and rolled her eyes and then diverted her attention back to the food. Once we had eaten the winds had picked up and a few flakes were already falling outside. Astrid set down her utensils to a half eaten fish and I looked up at her, and she had a face a concentration.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Hiccup I know this isn't the best time but what are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is there anything between us or what?"

She and a face of worry that I might completely reject her and leave her out in the cold but I had an idea.

"Well its a bit complicated so I'll explain it to you."

I got up and took my now skeleton of a fish to a counter to ledge and set it down. When turning around Astrid was sitting at the table and was looking at me with confusion of her face.

"You see," I took a step forward, "its not all cut and dry." another step, "I mean I've been gone for five years and I just show up, crazy right."

I took two more steps and she was still sitting there completely oblivious.

"I don't want to say there isn't anything between us," two more steps brought me within arms reach.

"But what?" she asked.

I stepped forward and placed a kiss right on her lips and she froze out of shock at my boldness. I pulled away and she still and the surprise face.

"But I want to say that there is."

She smiled and jumped up and hugged me with all her might. I hugged her back burying my face into her hair and just held her. Before long I realized she was crying and placed my hand on the back of her head and my chin on top. I soothed her as much as could and she slowly calmed down. I though it was funny because just an hour before she was doing this to me.

"Hiccup" she whispered.

I let go of her but she didn't let go of me and looked up at me with tears still staining her face.

"I came back didn't I?" I said.

"Wait you came back for me?"

"Mostly yeah."

She just broke down again and after another few minutes of holding her and soothing her did she calm down enough for an actual conversation.

"Sorry for crying, its just no one has ever cared that much about me. I mean they see me as this tough warrior but not until you left that you was what kept my softer side away."

"I promise to help you, you don't have to be all tough for me you already carry so much on your own. We can both carry each other's weight together."

The door suddenly blew open and cold air and snow rushed in. I moved to quickly shut the door but before I could the wind put the fire out and dropped the temperature quickly. I shut and locked the door but the firewood was practically spent so there was no way to warm up the house as it got colder and colder by the second.

"This storm is a lot harsher than I thought." I said.

Astrid moved closer to the cooling wood in an attempt to keep herself warm but the house was becoming to cold to fight it.

"I'm going up to bed so good night." I said.

She smiled and stayed near the embers as I made my way up to my room and removed my clothing until my pants were all that was left and I climbed into bed. Toothless took his spot over on the other wall and the bed was extremely cold and uncomfortable. I couldn't fall asleep as I was simply attempting to keep warm as the house got colder and colder so i got up and grabbed some padding and blanket and went over to Toothless.

I set up my makeshift bed and he shift around it and I layer down and was immediately bathed in his warmth but could still feel the cold of the house on my side. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Astrid standing in the doorway with Reylia behind her. She led a blanket and looked at me then down at her shoes.

"I was wondering if I could keep warm with you?" she asked.

"Sure."

I noticed she had taken off a few pieces of her clothing and was down to her thin underclothes that sat under her leather. she walked over barefoot and then layer down next to me. I shifted to give her room but she just moved closer as I tried to move away. giving up I just grabbed her and pulled her into me and she rested her head on my chest as I laid back. Reylia and Toothless fit around us to help with the heat.

"At least we can all share the heat." Toothless said.

I laughed and I could feel my eyes droop and the heat made me tired and I could tell from Astrid's breathing that she was already fast asleep. I kissed her head and layer back and closed my eyes.

"Sweet dreams Astrid."

XXX

Astrid

I slowly felt my eyes open and could feel the huge amount of heat around me keeping me very comfortable. I felt a presence beneath me and looked up to see a sleeping Hiccup as my pillow. Which he did a very good job at being. His face was clam with his chiseled jaw and now clear face free of freckles. His hair came down to just above his eyes and it was a beautiful auburn color and had a natural messiness.

I just layer there staring at him for a while before I could feel him stir and his eyes slowly opened. I realized that he had no shirt on and couldn't help but notice the very filled and toned chest and stomach which made a little bit of heat go to my face now that I was laying on it. He just laughed at me and then my face quickly turned to a frown and more heat went to my face.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"You, you were never like this before."

I hit his shoulder and he just laughed even more. Suddenly there was a huge buzzing noise in the back of my head and it just kept getting louder and louder.

"You here that?" I asked.

"Yeah its super annoying."

The two dragons suddenly stirred and there eyes were nothing but slits and the went rigid.

"Oh no." Hiccup said.

He got up and went over to Toothless and grabbed his head and forced his eyes to look at him locking the dragon in place. Reylia was about ready to get up but I moved faster and pinned her head just like Hiccup and stared deep into her eyes.

"Reylia talk to me, don't shut me out."

Her eyes dilated slightly but went back to slits. Hiccup somehow had gotten Toothless to calm down and his eyes were back to normal but he was obviously concentrating on keeping that noise out. I turned my attention back to Reylia and she was trying to escape my grasp but I wouldn't let her.

"I know we haven't known each other long but I know you cannot give into this. Its a call to crush your soul just like you were before. It may even be for that queen again, do you really want to do that again."

Her eyes suddenly snapped back to normal and she looked at me with sad eyes and I gave her a hug and she leaned into my embrace.

"Hey now that we got them back how about we warm up this place."

I had only just now noticed how cold the house was. The ceiling had frost covering it and that meant outside was far worse.

"Is there any more wood to burn."

"I'm sure we could find something."

We scoured the house looking for wood and we luckily found a small stash hidden away in a closet in the back of the house so we wouldn't freeze to death. The fire began to warm the house slowly but we stayed down near the fire as upstairs was far too cold.

"Hiccup what happened to the dragons?"

The question had been burning in my mind all the while we were looking for the wood. Hiccup clearly didn't want to talk about it as he sighed and got a serious face and he looked over a Toothless.

"That was the calling of the queen. When she plans to attack someplace she sends out a battle call to all within her range. Most reply without a second thought but those with a little more power behind them take a little more suggestion."

"Would it ever affect Magna?"

"No he's too powerful for a self made alpha to do something like that. I'm surprised she even got these two to respond apparently she is very desperate."

"You know she wants them for one singular purpose. So when she marches no one could possibly stand in her way. Its basic warfare, if you can control you enemy do it then you have no threats."

"Its not the first time that we've had a run in with her. She actually wiped out a town that we had stopped at the day before simply because we weren't there for her to catch."

"How did she get that way?"

"Magic. Some point in her life she got a handle of magic and used it to her advantage but she has now lost that touch and is limited in her abilities that's why she can't challenge powerful dragons. Her magic is gone and Magna of Toothless have a natural affinity to it."

"How do you know?"

His hand suddenly lit up in blue flame and the hand turned to black scales around the fire. He put his hand in the fire and it suddenly changed to a green flame before returning to normal. He quickly withdrew his hand and extinguished the flame. His hand then turned back to flesh like nothing had ever happened.

"How did you do that?" I said awestruck.

"Everyone has bait of magic in them but once you find your dragon that magic will change. If there is a high capacity for magic in your dragon you will to but say its like a Gronckle nothing will change."

"So your saying I have that power too."

"Yeah but your's is raw and I also have a bit form Magna as he paired himself with me but I can see him pairing with you too. To understand what you can do is practice."

"What do you mean by pair?"

"He could allow you to share his power but I'm not so sure he's ready to trust you that much."

I sighed and simply walked cover to the window and removed the covering to take a look outside. The whole village was buried in a blanket of snow at least a a foot thick but the sky was a clear blue with the sun shining high in the sky. It was very quiet as most of the village was probably locked up in their own homes until it got somewhat warmer. I felt Hiccup come up behind me a take a look out of the window but I had no idea what he was thinking.

"I don't like it." he finally said.

"What do you mean tie perfectly quite outside."

"That's exactly what I don't like is its tot quiet especially after the queen put out he battle cry for all to hear."

"Your just paranoid."

"Hey its just how I've had to be these past five years."

I just rolled my eyes and looked back out the window and watched a bird fly over and that caught my eye. There were no birds that would be out at this time of year it was tot clod for them. It suddenly changed course because it had spotted the open window and as it got close I realized that this was no bird. It was a dragon that seems to be running for its life.

I backed away from the window and it dived right in and landed on the floor before scrambling over to Hiccup. It quickly hid under his legs and his eyes darted around in pure terror.

"Well what's up with this little guy."

Hiccup reached under and pulled him out form underneath him and held him there. The little terror calmed down in his touch. Hiccup looked intently down at him and then back up at me.

"This guy ran when the queen called. All the other dragons on Berk have left to answer her call. She's on getting ready to move."

"We have to tell everyone, we need to prepare."

"Astrid if the queen is coming here then that means there is no stoping her. We have to get off the island before she arrives of everyone here is going to die a horrible fiery death. Well unless we use the dragons but trying to get the entire village that has been killing them for the past three hundred years to trust them is a bit of a stretch."

The for suddenly banged open and snow and cold air poured in and Stoick stood in the doorway with a huge basket of fish and some firewood. He stood there dumbfounded at the scene in front of him and he quickly dropped what he had and grabbed and axe off the wall and yelled. Hiccup was the first to react and ran over and grabbed the axe and pulled it away from him.

"What are you doing boy, there be dragons in my home!" he yelled.

"Listen there not dangerous as long as you don't provoke them." Hiccup yelled back.

Stoick then paused and looked at Hiccup and he froze with utter shock on his face. He then turned his gaze to me with a questioning look and I shook my head. His face then turned to a hard frown and looked back at Hiccup.

"Could it be you, Hiccup?"

"Yeah, dad, its me."

Several emotions flew across his face before one of happiness settled on his face. I had not seen that look on his face in over six years and especially since Hiccup up and left. He quickly gave Hiccup a crushing hug and lifted him off the floor. The house filled with Stoick's laughter and then was followed by a smaller laughter from Hiccup.

"Do you have any idea what is going on?" Toothless asked.

I hadn't noticed that he was now standing next to me and was looking at me.

"Stoick hasn't seen him in years and was probably the most upset by his leaving than anyone else."

"Really."

"He didn't leave his house for a week after Hiccup left. He was always quick to anger, well quicker and he rarely listened to reason."

Stoick then put Hiccup down and and a weary look at the dragons currently watching them.

"So which one is yours Hiccup?" he asked.

Toothless took a tentative step forward and Stoick got a good look at him. He smiled and Toothless bound forward and nearly knocked Stoick over.

"Well he certainly is one of a kind. I can see why you picked him."

"Excuse me? One of a kind?" Reylia retorted.

"He didn't mean it literally. He's happy Hiccup found something that makes him better rather than suffer the scrutiny of the village when he was trying to be a Viking."

She snorted and Stoick walked over and that's when the fear began to crawl its way into the pit of my stomach.

"And what might you be doing here Astrid?" he asked sternly.

"Well, you see… I-I was watching Hiccup… a-and then he storm hit so I stayed here." I stuttered.

He simply laughed and brought the wood over to the fire place and set the fish in the kitchen.

"Calm down lass I'm only messing with you. I know exactly why your here but I have a few things to discuss now with the both of you."

Reylia came over and sat next to me and Hiccup leaned back against Toothless.

"Berk is doomed." he said simply.

XXX

Unknown

"Are the crossbows ready?"

"Yes, commander."

"Fire."

Six different bow were launched and impacted the side of the mountain and soon huge cracks appeared in to side of the rock. The crossbows were quickly reloaded and fired again and this time the wall came crashing down. Thousands of dragons poured out of the mountain that was followed by a huge roar and they all landed and waited.

The ground shook and the beast came into the light. A huge skull with six eyes and jaw with impossible sharp teeth. Two giant wings were pinned to its side and its club like tail hit the mountainside and smashed part of it away. He smiled.

"First we march against those who are between here and Berk and then we destroy the place." the old man said.

He had almost forgotten about the queen's translator. He said all call went out all over the area to all dragons to answer the call of battle. He said the queen could feel the alpha near Berk but he would not answer, he simply had too much power. Though the other dragons came she said that the two Night Furies did not come. That would be an issue, one was trouble, two was a fight to the death.

"Set sail, and send word back home, we march on Berk."

 **Left it on a cliffhanger with Hiccup and friends and some of you might be asking where is the rest of the gang? Be at ease as they will begin to make an appearance in the next chapters so don't worry your heads. It may take a while for the next chapter to come in but do not fret as I have already begun work on pushing th story forward. Enjoy and review or not. -starwarswiz**


	8. The Old Gang

XXX

Hiccup

"What do you mean doomed?" Astrid yelled.

"What I mean is the village is calling for Hiccup's head a message came in from Outcast Island that the Bersekers are under attack by some foreign power. Most likely Berk is there true target but they want to leave us completely exposed."

"Don't they know Hiccup was the one who stopped the raid two days ago?"

"Most refuse to see that as the truth and Spitelout has nearly half the village on his side. It seems that either Hiccup leaves or is put on trial. Knowing Spitelout he'll demand a trial by combat."

Astrid remained silent but she had a very frustrated look, and Stoick was looking very downcast. I wasn't entirely aware of where the trial any combat came from but I could understand the anger of the village.

I sighed, "If me leaving allows you guys to focus then I will. I thought I could help you guys but apparently nothing has changed."

I got up and went to my room where my small pack was placed and threw my things back into it and looked around the room. I never thought I would actually miss it after calming back to it for such a short time. I heard steps behind me and I thought it was Astrid here to try and stop me.

"I don't want to hear it Astrid I'm going, its for the best."

"Ah if only that were the case son."

My father was in fact the one who stood behind me blocking the doorway it was not the first surprise from him today.

"What do you want? I would've thought you of all people would want me gone."

"Hiccup I know that when you left I wasn't the best of fathers but I realize now that I was wrong. So very wrong. Nothing can change the past though but I can still change the future."

"And how would you do that?" I snapped.

"By you staying here. Of coarse the village may hate me for it but your mind is what we need if we are to survive the coming storm. You must know exactly who were dealing with and fi you know them then you know how to fight them."

I stood there completely speechless. My own father who before wanted nothing to do with me not wanted me to stay? He really wanted to make amends? He knows what's coming but the rest of the village doesn't.

"You know who they are don't you?" I asked.

He hung his head and sighed, "Yes, two years ago a scout from them came across one of our hunting parties and we brought him back to give him supplies and directions to get home. we got a good look at his maps and ship. The design and expertise was like something we had never seen before. A year later I was called to the mainland by this man and found myself face to face with the emperor himself. He was intrigued by us and wanted to know more about dragons so we gave him a look at out book of dragons and all he did was smile. Before I left he told me that we would be in contact and to be wary not to cross him."

"I still don't understand, why like us and then turn around and attack us?"

"Because when they returned and asked for our subjugation we refused and he said that the only thing we would know now is the steel of their blades."

"Its good you refused them, I've seen them burn who cities to the ground to get what they want. If they got their hands on dragons then nothing would stop them. But if I stay you'll have to get the village to listen to me and if they try to kill me I'm leaving you all to die, well those that don't come with me."

"You'll have that," he turned, "and Hiccup its good to have you back son."

He walked down the stairs and I proceeded to take out my journal and began to draw the designs I had in mind. Before I could put it down I wrote down what just happened, and decided that maybe someone else could use my knowledge. After I was done writing I shut the book and took it with me down the stairs. Astrid was gone and so was Reylia but Toothless sat by the door ready to get outside.

My father had also disappeared but outside I could hear the village digging itself out of the snow. I opened the door and felt the crisp winter air. It wasn't as cold as it use to be but I had simply gotten use to being out in the cold. A few looked in my direction and then got very angry looks before returning to their work. I decided to head the mead hall to see if any of my old friends were there.

Little did I know that I would find all of them there vehemently a ruing over something or rather with someone. That someone being Astrid. Most of them hadn't changed much,especially Snotlout who seemed to still be wanting Astrid as he kept trying to get closer to her. Fishlegs was just his usual self but absorbed into a book but the twins were yelling at Astrid now.

"I'm telling you he's back and here to help!" Astrid yelled.

"Yeah right more likely he's going to blow up the place." Ruffnut countered.

"That would be cool to see." Tuffnut added.

"Not helping!" she hit him over the head.

"Why can't you guys just agree with me."

"Because Hiccup hates all of us so why would he come back?"

I stood there a few feet away just listening and then decided to walk up and help Astrid.

"You know I didn't hate everyone."

Astrid turned and smiled at me while the twins looked at me with utter astonishment on their faces. Snotlout got a very irritated look and grabbed his knife off the table. All Fishlegs did was look down form his book and remain silent observing everything.

"What are you doing here?" Snotlout sneered.

"As Astrid told you I'm here to help whether you like it or not."

"We don't need your help."

"Sure I'll believe that when you beat the Roman armada that is currently sailing this way."

They all stayed silent and Snotlout was the first to react.

"Just one armada, I could beat that by myself easily."

"Sure you could if you could get past the crossbows and fully steel armored soldiers."

"How do you know so much about them?" Fishlegs inquired.

"I was captured by them three times, you tend to learn a few things."

"Of coarse you were captured, and I'm betting they laughed at how easy it was."

"The first time maybe but they have nice way of showing it."

I lifted my shirt to reveal the huge scar that ran from the middle of my chest almost down to my waist.

"That was from the first time, the second time they gave me this."

I lifted my leg to show the peg leg that was in place of and actual leg. No one said a thing and Snotlout was utterly speechless.

"But the third time did the most damage, Astrid if you would help me."

Once my shirt was lifted to reveal the mess of scars all over my back everyone was taken back by the brutality. I hadn't shown Astrid these and her breath caught. I rolled my shirt back down and a few memories ran though my head but I pushed them away.

"They don't just do physical damage they love to mess with your mind to get information out of you. So Sotlout care to counter by saying you could survive this. Hours of torture in a dark room wondering if the next breath would be your last, thinking no one was coming to save you?'

He remained silent and Astrid placed her hand on my shoulder and I looked over at her and she was almost in tears. I forgot that I could get pretty terrifying when I started talking about stuff like this. I sighed and pulled her in for hug letting her know I would stop. Once I let her go I kept my arm around her shoulder to make sure I was tied to someone.

"So are you guys like a thing?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." I said.

She smiled and Snotlout cried out in distress.

"But Astrid what about us, what about me?"

"First off this us was never going to happen and two it isn't all about you Snotlout."

A little heat went to my face but Astrid simply leaned into me and I felt better knowing someone was there to hold me together. Snotlout got up and stormed off mumbling things that I couldn't understand. I proceeded to sit down with Astrid very close.

"So how did you survive five years with dragons?" Fishlegs asked.

"Well its not as hard as you think with a fire breathing, flying, predator on your side."

"What's with the other dragon? The giant one off the shore?"

"Oh he's a friend. He was actually the one who helped me escape the first time from the Romans."

"How powerful is his fire then if he could blast through rock."

"Actually he breathes ice, not fire."

"Even cooler, I bet he can cause some serious destruction." Tuffnut said.

I laughed, "Yeah he can easily tear through a town if he wanted to but his true power comes from his mind."

"What do you mean?" Fishlegs asked.

"Well he is an alpha and those types of dragons can mentally manipulate other dragons into following them. Not total mind control but he can influence them and they respond as long as he protects them."

The doors to the mead hall opened but I didn't bother to look who came in and just kept talking. Before I knew it I was off my feet being carried by someone and surrounded by bunch of angry villagers. I quickly escaped from his grasp using my training and landed in front of the group. No surprise but the man that was holding me was Spitelout with Snotlout right behind him. One of the villagers tried to grab me but i just dodged him with ease and turned to face them again. No one moved but then Spitelout drew a sword and charged me.

I easily dodged his swings as they were wild and undisciplined but that only mad him madder. The doors to the mead hall opened again and huge voice stopped Spitleout cold.

"What is the meaning of this!" my dad yelled.

"I was teaching the traitor what we do to his kind." Spitelout spat.

"My son is no traitor and you will treat him as such. He is hear to help us defend Berk."

"As if, most likely he's leading a swarm of dragons here to kill us all and then leave to go did it to another village. He has to be dealt with."

His sword was now pointed at me and cries of agreement started throughout the hall.

"What do you want Spitelout?" my father asked.

"A trial by combat against my son to prove if he's a traitor or not. But also if my son wins Astrid is his but if Hiccup wins then he can keep her."

Astrid creed out but I held my hand up for her to stop. She looked at me with pleading and worried eyes.

"I fight your son but if I win you'll have to promise to leave me alone."

"Fine and we can use whatever weapons we want, right?"

"What ever the rules state then sure. I wasn't around when the rules were put in place so someone will need to explain it to me but when will we fight."

"Two nights from now, should give you enough time to leave."

I stared him down and he simply smiled wickedly and left, Snotlout stood there a moment longer and had the largest smile on his face. He soon left and Astrid and my father came running over.

"Son how could you do something so foolish?"

"You warned me he would be calling for blood and Snotlout doesn't scare me. If this is the way to prove to the village that I'm here to help then so be it. Even if I lose I'm just going to leave and you guys and figure out how to survive on your own."

I stormed out of the hall and saw Toothless waiting for me. I hopped onto his back and we charged into the sky.

XXX

Astrid

I couldn't believe what had just happened not only that Hiccup agreed to fight for his life but also to keep me safe. Stocik quickly left in fury at what had just occurred but I suddenly got extremely worried for Hiccup as Snotlout was in his prime and way stronger and faster than he looked. Hiccup had no idea what he was getting into and yet it seemed as is he did and that he knew fully well that he could win. Of coarse I have never seen him fight so if he was as good as he sounded then Snotlout was in for a rude awakening.

I ran out of the hall to find Hiccup but knew most likely he had disappeared into the skies. My hope was that he didn't go anywhere and not come back. So I simply went over to the forest to practice my throwing and while aiming at a tree I heard some huge amount of crashing. I followed the noise to find something I couldn't even believe what I was seeing.

It was Toothless laying of the forest floor but next to him was a man in leather but his skin was all midnight black scales. Then I realized that it was Hiccup but he looked nothing like his usual self. He was swinging his arms around and around him green flames were growing and with a swing of his arms a huge wall of fire grew and flew outwards. I dropped down the hill behind Hiccup and Toothless noticed me and brought his head up.

He was still glowing with green flame when he looked over at Toothless.

"What are you looking at?" he snapped.

He turned around and he looked at me with utter shock and then fear. I couldn't believe this was Hiccup and he wackily calmed down and his scales went away quickly. He moved forward tentatively not sure what to do.

"Astrid…" he said.

"Don't touch me."

I turned and ran completely terrified of the Hiccup I just saw and thought that this was not possible. I could feel tears begin to work their way into my eyes and I tried to suppress them down as I didn't want anyone to see me crying. I could hear Hiccup scream behind me and felt a faint heat from the fire he must have created.

XXX

Hiccup

"I'm so stupid!" I screamed.

The fire had gone out but I was still covered in my black scales and the sight of Astrid seeing me this way was not what I wanted to happen. I was resolved now to win her back and prove that I was not some rage monster at the trial.

XXX

Unknown

"Our scouts have come in that the Outcasts are aware of our arrival."

"It makes no difference our reinforcements should arrive within the week and nothing will stop us." the commander said.

"What about the queen?"

"We need a place of operating if we intend to subjugate this area."

The small fleet was anchored about two miles of the island shore and from there you could see the men running around preparing the island's defense. It made no difference in the end as nothing could withstand his men.

"Inform the fleet, we begin landing at dawn."

 **So I was not expecting to finish this chapter this quickly but hey have fun with it. However track has started up and the recent court case project in my** **government** **class** **ended, if you go to Tipp City you know what I'm talking about. Now these chapters will start to slow but I know where it is going. If you have any ideas of what you might want to see happen let me know and I'll see if I can't work it into the story. Enjoy and review or not. -starwarswiz**


	9. Trial By Combat

XXX

Hiccup

For the past day and a half I had vigorously training off in the woods only coming back to the village for food and a place to sleep. Since Astrid saw me vent my anger I had been more determined to prove myself than ever before. Toothless kept his distance as I was always angry and venting every time I swung my sword. But today was the day it all came to a head. Snotlout was going to pay for everything, to ridicule, and the hatred towards me.

I was currently walking down to the arena with my sword at my hip and running all my moves in my head. Some people were already waiting in the arena but more were heading down there as time went by. My father was already there sitting in his chair looking off at nothing in particular as he half listened to Spitelout next to him. The arena was simply a pit rigged into stone with a metal cage overtop so the dragons couldn't escape but their doors were shut.

I soon saw Snotlout in the arena practicing with a hammer and a sword at his hip, and his shield was sitting up against the wall behind him. His moves were predictable being mostly about muscle and hitting hard rather than moving fast. But I didn't want to underestimate him simply because he was moving slow didn't mean he couldn't be fast when he wanted to be.

Out in the water Magna sat on overwatch looking out over the vast expanse of water that surrounded Berk. My father caught sight of me and simply got up completely ignoring Spitelout and walked over to me.

"You ready son?" he asked.

"More than ready, I've got a few things to give to Snotlout."

He looked back out over the water with a look of concern and then looked back at me.

"Don't worry dad I put Magna on overwatch so if something came our way he would let us know." I said.

He sighed and then nodded yet I could still see the worry on his face.

"Well good luck in there son, make me proud."

He walked back over and sat down in his chair and more people had shown up at this point so I went down into the arena to get myself loosened up. Snotlout got sight of me and smirked and that only made my anger flare but I kept my face as still as stone. My brought my sword handle out but I didn't activate it as I wanted it to be surprise for everyone.

After a few minutes of getting my muscles ready my father stood and quieted the whole crowd with his hands.

"Welcome everyone to today's fight. Today will determine whether or not Hiccup will stay with us but also the fight for Astrid's hand."

I spotted Astrid in the crowd and she looked at me with true worry and sadness and that only hardened my resolve.

"The rules are fight until one yields, no killing. All weapons are allowed and the fight is to stay within the arena itself."

I nodded and Snotlout smiled at me but I gave away no emotion. He grabbed his shield from the wall and picked up his hammer with his sword at his side. All I had was my thin leather armor and my sword but I knew with the way I intended to fight my lightness sill help with my speed. Snotlout's heavy armaments prevented him form moving quickly which already gave me an advantage.

"Let the fight begin." my father clapped his hands.

"Let's make this quick." Snotlout said.

"I don't intend to go down." I retorted.

I gathered a small amount of magic in my hand and let it wrap around my hand and then the blade extend at the magic's call. The sharp blade extended and the blade writhed in a green flame. The crowd gave a collective gasp and I could see Snotlout wavered for a second but then got his confident look back.

"You think a simple sword is going to beat me." he said.

"No, I'm going to beat you."

He charged yelling at the same time and that couldn't have been easier to dodge. I simply sidestepped as he swung and his swing carried him past me. He turned and I smiled at me and gave him two quick jabs that he blocked with his shield but it was for me to test his reflects. Now he swung his hammer again and I simply leaned back and then popped back up as he was reeling from the swing I quickly sliced my sword and grazed his side.

He grunted and I saw a small amount of blood begin to fall down his side. I took a few steps back smiling to myself and he collected himself and brought his shield back up.

"Nothing to say Snotlout? Because I have a few things to say to all of you."

He grunted and charged and I stood my ground and he ran and brought his hammer down and I brought my sword up and sliced clean through the hammerhead and then kicked Snotlout back. He stumbled and fell in complete disbelief and the crowd gasped.

"This is for all the times you bullied me."

I cut down and he had barely any time to move but I grazed him and he rolled and back to his feet panting hard. With his hammer gone he drew his sword and raised his shield.

"This is for everyone's ridicule." I yelled.

I slashed down and he managed to catch my sword but I rattled him and he stumbled back.

"This is for ignoring me and hating me for trying."

I swung again and grazed his stomach making it bleed slightly and he grunted in pain. I could here his father yell at him to keep going but I was totally focused on him.

"Why did you always hate me for trying, for shunning me for trying to be like you?" I yelled.

He attempted to hit me but I leaned back as the sword swung and then as it froze in midair I cut at it slicing through the blade and then punching him and he fell back a few feet. All he had left was his shield and now he had a fearful look on his face.

"And this is for shunning me and trying to kill me when I finally found who I was!"

I punched and shattered the shield on his arms and probably broke his arm. I pulled my hand back and saw it was covered in black scales but I didn't care anymore. Let people see what has happened to me over the years and know it was all because of them.

He crawled away fearful saying something but I didn't care I followed him with pure hatred flowing through my veins.

"What nothing to say Snotlout? No clever remark, no statement to put me down? Come on where is that fighting spirit!"

Green flame began to rise around us and people began to cry out but I kept going because they all asked for this so I wasn't going to hold anything back. The black scales began to crawl there way around my body as the magic took control.

"How about this you go and don't come back for five years, get tortured by the Romans, lose a leg, and then come back to a village who hates you and tell me how it feels. Then and only then can you possibly try and say I can't handle myself, none of you have any right. I could kill you all I wouldn't care one bit maybe I will leave just to let you all die a horrible fiery death!"

The fire rose and people moved back in fear and I held my sword at Snotlout's throat daring him to retort, to give me an excuse to hurt him.

"Yield." I demanded.

He said nothing so I quicker his leg and heard a crunch knowing I had shattered his shin. He cried out in pain but I didn't give him any leeway.

"Yield." I said louder.

"I yield." he said.

"If anyone dares ridicule me or call me weak ever again you will all no my fury and will feel more pain than anything else!" I screamed.

The fire blew out and then went out and people screamed terrified. I retracted my sword and stormed out of the arena leaving everyone utterly speechless and Magna looked over at me but said nothing.

"Hiccup!" someone yelled behind me.

I turned to see Astrid running up to catch me and I turned and began to walk faster. However I didn't get far before she got in front of me and held a hand to my chest stopping me. I looked at her and she gave me a look of longing and sadness.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Are you going to leave?" she asked.

I opened my mouth but then shut it unsure of how to answer and I could tell she was barely managing with tears in her eyes wanting for me to respond. I took in a deep breath and calmed down with my anger fading I could think more clearly.

"There's nothing for me here Astrid. I tried and this is what happened, all I hope now is that you leave before this place is destroyed."

"There is a reason for you to stay."

"And what would that be?"

"Me."

"Really? I thought that after you saw how angry I was you would never want anything to do with me." I confessed.

"No, at first I was unsure how to feel and then I got angry that you would hide something like this from me. But then I realized that you needed someone to help you and ignoring you was not the way to help you. I can help you but only if you stay."

I stared at her completely shocked at what she said and then I made up my mind. Before I could really think about it I grabbed her and kissed her with passion and need and she kindly responded in kind. After an amount of time that I couldn't determine we pulled away and I couldn't help but smile. I pressed my forehead against hers and looked into her eyes.

"As long as your here to help I'll stay." I said.

XXX

Astrid

Watching the fight was utterly shocking by Hiccup's skill and the amount of pent up rage he had against almost everyone in the village. After he charged out of the arena I looked down at Snotlout and didn't feel bad for him at all because I had witnessed these things first hand and he deserved it. I ran from the arena before anyone could stop me and managed to catch Hiccup.

After a heart to heart and one amazing kiss we walked to the mead hall for some food because Hiccup and expended a great deal of energy after using that much magic without Toothless. Speaking of who he was waiting outside and his head picked up when he heard us coming. Hiccup had his arm around my shoulders and I was leaning into him drinking in his embrace.

"How did the fight go?" Toothless asked.

"Hiccup trashed Snotlout." I said.

"Good, he deserved it."

I smiled and patted his nose and he followed us into the mead hall. Reylia sat by the huge fire inside the hall and leapt over the tables when we walked in.

"Hiccup I missed you." she said.

"Its good to see you too and I think you weren't the only one who missed me."

He nudged me and heat ran to my face and we grabbed food and sat down leaning up against the dragons and I couldn't have felt more at home. Hiccup was sitting next to me always maintaining contact and Reylia had her head in my lap and I was lightly petting her and she was purring in enjoyment. I smiled and closed my eyes for a moment trying to enjoy this moment before it ended.

When Hiccup finished his meal he threw his arm around me and I leaned into me with Reylia still in my lap but soon others filed into the hall. First was Stoick who looked over at us and smiled but kept walking. Snotlout was carried in with a cast on his arm and leg with bandages covering his body and his father followed behind. He took one look at us and got and angry look and then sighed and kept walking. The twins and Fishlegs however quickly raced over to us.

"Hiccup how did you do that?" Fishlegs asked.

"It wasn't hard, I learned how to use magic two years ago. The problem is keeping it contained."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Magic is tied to emotions that's why it got so out of hand."

"What about your scales?"

"That was aside affect of getting the magic because its tied to Toothless so I get his scales when I use it."

Fishlegs was off to write it down before he forgot and said he would be back with more questions later. The twins stayed and Ruffnut was the first to talk.

"So you really trashed Snotlout. I don't think he'll be trying anything soon. So now you and Hiccup can enjoy each other's company and maybe things might get…"

"Ok Ruff we get it." I said.

She smiled and heat ran to my face and Hiccup coughed clearly embarrassed. She soon left and I got up pulling Hiccup along with me and the dragons followed. I didn't let go of his hand until we reached his house. Once inside I grabbed him and began kissing him with fervor and I did not want to let him go.

"Well someone is very needy." he said.

I shut him up and after a little while he had me pinned up against a wall and was peppering my neck with kisses before he came back to my face. Once again I was captured by him and this time I could feel his tongue touch my lips and I knew what he was asking for. I readily granted it to him and his tongue soon he began to explore every bit of my mouth.

As he started to work on my clothes I had pulled pieces of his armor off when the door to the house busted open and Stoick stood there. I was completely embarrassed and he simply walked in as if nothing was going on.

"What's up dad?" Hiccup asked.

"Come you'll both want to see this." he said.

After quickly redressing we followed him down to the docks and saw that three ships which were heavily damaged anchored. But the men on the ship was what was shocking, it was the Outcasts. Only about thirty of them were left but they were still dangerous and of coarse Alvin was one of them currently standing on the ships.

"Stoick its always good to see you." Alvin said.

"Why did you come here?" Stoick demanded.

"Well its seems that me island was destroyed by dragons and some men from some place."

Hiccup stepped up, "They are called Romans and you were destroyed by the queen of the dragons."

"Well that helps but I have nowhere else to go, so why not we just stay here?"

"No." Stoick said.

"C'mon we won't be that much trouble, well only if you don't anger us."

"Dad just let them stay on the far side of the island, we could use a warning system on that side."

Stoick stared heavily at Alvin and stayed silent but then finally relented.

"Fine but as far from the village as possible."

"I thank you Stoick."

"Don't push it I still don't trust you.'

XXX

Unknown

The island smoked heavily in the aftermath of the battle and now they controlled the entire place. The dragon queen had taken a part of the island while the Romans held the rest of the island and whatever structures where left. The commander had taken the chief's quarters as they were the only place on the island with a legitimate bed.

"Commander, our scouts report that the last Outcast ships are gone."

'Good let them spread the word we move on in a week's time for the next island."

"Yes sir and to the locals they are called the Berserkers led by a man named Dagur."

"Its of little consequence soon we will have all the land here and nothing will stand in my way. Repair all damage and set construction crews to rebuilding the buildings and set up our base here and ask for reinforcements. We will need them if we plan to span the area."

"Yes sir and what about the dragons?"

"Let them have there fun. For us the dragons are the weapons we will use to conquer the world."

 **Surprise here's a new chapter and things sure got** **interesting** **but** **things** **will be getting crazier and** **crazier as the story unfolds. The Romans getting closer but Hiccup is staying, yay. Now the next chapter should be interesting as I will be focusing a little more on Hiccup's character and his damaged past. Even though we've gotten a few looks at him but we still know very little of what happened these past five years so buckle down things are going to get emotional. I'm still open to ideas if you guys have them just let me know and I'll see if I can't use them. Enjoy and review or not. -starwarswiz**


	10. Captured

XXX

Hiccup

The fact that Alvin had showed up was enough to cause a fuss in the village but now that he was staying on the island people became very paranoid. However I thought it was nice to know at least come people survived the Romans because usually they didn't let anyone live who resisted. Astrid was always close by and it was comforting that she stayed in despite of what happened as many in the village avoided me out of pure fear.

Well in Snotlout's case it was out of pure hatred but I could have cared less what they all thought, I was here to stay. You could feel the tenseness in the air as many simply waited for the attack they knew was coming but I couldn't simply just let them sit and wait. What was coming was something that none of them could possibly handle alone. I planned to meet the gang in the arena because I had a surprise in store for them.

Upon arriving no one was there so I simply sat down and leaned against Toothless and looked out over the ocean as I waited. Magna was just off the coast asleep but it was good having him around. His size alone is enough to match the queen which no other dragon could hope to compete with. Toothless I knew was going to get bigger as like the bewilder beasts live for thousands of years and constantly grow until they die. I was simply lucky to find him when he was my age before he got huge.

I knew Toothless had high hopes with Reylia being here that he could help his kind and one day find his family. But if we spent the better part of five years looking for them and found nothing I didn't believe we ever would and Toothless would have to deal with that. His kind was so mysterious that even Magna who has lived for nearly two thousand years knows nothing about them or where they came from. That just peaks my curiosity even further to know more and thanks to my mother I know I can figure it out.

I still think about what happened to her as we met just a year ago before she vanished again without a trace. It had been the best months of my life before she up and left with Cloudjumper and never came back. I didn't want to think she was dead, not again and especially after what I saw of her. She knew how to take care of herself and actually reminded me of Astrid in a way. She pushed me to come back to Berk to finish what I started and bring an end to the killing, hatred, and save this place.

I had brushed to Roman territory enough to bring their attention down upon my home and now I had to fix it and drove them away. I've never seen more than the Roman frontier but from how they talk and what they have their empire must be huge. I had actually run into Johann at a small village on my way home and he told me that the Romans owned most of the world and it seemed as if nothing could stop them. Of coarse it didn't help when they had a raving lunatic as an emperor.

I looked back to the gates and saw the gang walking in with Ruff and Tuff shoving each other and Snotlout looking as cocky as ever. I had hoped he learned his lesson when I knocked him on his ass a few days ago but if he hasn't then I'll just do it again. Astrid came in a few minutes later trailed by Reylia and then that reminded me that I had a surprise for her that I hope she will like.

"Alright welcome everyone to dragon training." I said standing up.

"Uh, Hiccup we've already been through dragon training." Ruff said.

"No you've been through how to kill dragons training not the kind I have in mind."

I walked over the manual all release switch I had installed into all the dragon cages. That got everyone with worried looks except for Astrid as she already had her dragon and wouldn't have to worry about anything. In fact the person I was most worried about was Snotlout as he would try and do something stupid and freak the dragons out. That would simply ruin everything.

"First step is to pick a dragon. I have a few here that you may like but remember no weapons. You'll just freak them out and end up on fire, I've talked to them to make sure they wouldn't come out and try to kill you all but seriously don't try anything."

I moved the lever down and the doors opened and the dragons came out slowly. A Gronckle, a Zippleback, and a Monstrous Nightmare are the ones I picked out to match each one of their personalities.

"First you want to gain their trust and from there you need to from a bond to where you both understand each other." I said handing them a fish.

"I don't need this." Snotlout said.

He tossed his fish down and the Nightmare which is named Hookfang took serious offense to that.

"He's not getting away that easily." Hookfang said.

Moving fast he snatched Snotlout by the pants and lifted him off the ground and held him there while Snotlout freaked out.

"If there's one thing you don't do is exactly what you did, Snotlout." I smirked.

"Hiccup! Tell this beast to put me down!" he yelled.

"Not if you keep insulting him like that. Hookfang is a very sensitive dragon and does not take insults very well."

"Fine I'm sorry." he whispered.

"About time." Hookfang said.

He dropped him and Snotlout landed with a thud and he had a frown on his face.

"I won't forget this dragon." Snotlout seethed.

"Good I hope you do remember it." Hookfang said.

I laughed and walked away to see the twins already trying to get the Zippleback to blow stuff up so I had no worries there. However Fishlegs wouldn't go any closer to the Gronckle than he already was.

"Something wrong Fishlegs?" I asked.

"How do you do it? You make it look so easy."

"You have nothing to worry about all you need to do is trust the dragon but more importantly you need to trust yourself."

He nodded and I smiled so I left him to figure it out himself and I walked over to Astrid while she was feeding Reylia. She smiled when she noticed me and I smiled back at her and patted Reylia's head.

"What's up Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"I have a surprise for you bring Reylia." I said.

She looked a little confused but I simply began to walk over to Toothless and picked up the cloth I had brought with me. I turned around and she was searching my face for answers but all I did was smile. I unwrapped the cloth and produced a saddle fit to Reylia and hopefully Astrid as well. She looked at it as I handed it to her and said nothing but had nothing but astonishment on her face.

"I thought that you could use one and I fitted it to Reylia but I hope it fits you as well. I didn't want to ask you as I wanted to keep it as a surprise."

She looked back up at me and quickly pulled me in for a kiss and I had absolutely no time to react and was completely caught off guard. Before I could react again she pulled away and enveloped me into a hug and this time I reacted by hugging her back. Once we untangled she took the saddle and I helped her attach it to Reylia and I could see in Astrid's face that she was excited to go flying.

Once the saddle was attached she hopped on and I smiled at her and got on Toothless and got ready to fly.

"Ok everyone just continue to get to know your dragon and you don't have to fly today. Me and Astrid will be back in a little while."

With that we took off into the sky and Astrid simply yelled as they climbed into the sky and I couldn't help but smile remembering the first flight I had with Toothless and how amazing it felt. She seemed so at peace when up in the skies just as how I used it to get over the many pains I had suffered but sometimes I would wonder if she would like to know them all, and it seemed it would help take a weight off my shoulders.

Before long I realized that I knew where we were going and it was not the place we needed to be nor would we most likely survive. I urged Toothless to catch up with Astrid and he put in a burst of speed and we shot off after her. I had completely lost my sense of where we were and I sure hope nothing terrible came out of it.

"Astrid!" I yelled.

"What?"

"We need to turn back were heading into Roman waters, who knows what's in them!"

"Alright we can go back but you owe me."

We turned but on the horizon I could see it, the Roman fleet. It had at least doubled since the last time I saw it and it was currently sailing towards the Berserkers. Most likely they were taking out all resistance all around Berk to leave us completely surrounded.

"Astrid its their fleet we need to get a closer look." I said.

"Hiccup we could get caught and what if you or I were shot down. Its a risk we can't take."

"I've managed to avoid them for the better part of five years, one quick look won't hurt."

"Alright but if they spot us we high tail it back."

We both turned and flew towards the fleet to discover what exactly they had in plan. Once overhead I could see huge mounted ballista on several of the ships with scorpions and flame throwers. Piles of arrows and short swords littered the decks and some of the ships were huge which were most likely the troop transports. At the center was the huge command ship and I recognized the legion banner anywhere.

It was Caesar and he was on a war path and with what he had the whole island would have to ride dragons to stop him. I heard a few shouts and saw that they had spotted us and waved Astrid and we began to make our retreat and then came the nets flying though the air. We dodged easily but Astrid didn't see one and I couldn't let her go down.

"Astrid!"

We shot over and in blocking the net from hitting her we became tangled up in it and started to drop. Toothless still had some control and we crashed down onto the deck of the command ship and I could faintly hear Astrid yelling at us.

"Reylia take Astrid and warn the island." I said.

She turned and they flew off back to Berk and I was surrounded by a dozen armed soldiers and I knew things were going to get a lot worse. I held a hand to Toothless to tell him to back down and then a man strode onto deck some one I had hoped to never see again.

"Commander Caesar."

"Hiccup so nice of you to join us again."

XXX

Astrid

We were flying back and I was still in utter shock of what just happened or rather what Hiccup did. He sacrificed himself to another round of torture rather than see me go down. I had to get back to tell the others so we could go and save Hiccup. Who knows what they'll do this time to him, because they already know its hard to make him break.

After an hour or so I saw the edges of the island and read in landing in the main square scaring a few. I ran up to the nearest person and asked where Stoick was as he needed to know first. He was in fact in the mead hall so I ran up the hill and burst through the doors creating quite a scene. Stoick was up at the main table talking with a few others and ran over to him.

He was surprised at my sudden appearance to say the least and he waved the men away which I was grateful for.

"What can I do for you Astrid?" he asked.

"Its about Hiccup, we were flying and we saw the Roman fleet so we flew over them and they spotted us and started shooting up nets and Hiccup…"

"Hiccup what?" he asked earnestly.

"He stopped a net from taking me down and landed on the deck of the command ship."

Stoick was utterly silent for a few minutes making them painful as I was trying to gauge what he was thinking. He suddenly moved and smashed the table making the entire hall quiet. He looked at me with fury but with an insane amount of fear as well and if there is wine thing I have never seen on his face is fear.

"Where were these ships headed?" he asked loudly.

"They were headed to the Berserkers."

"Good they'll give them a good fight but eventually they won't win but they'll make them bleed. We will fortify the island and wait for them to come at us but not you. You and your friends are to find Hiccup and get him home."

"But sir how? He'll be surrounded by dozens of guards."

"Tell that huge dragon out in the water he's in danger. He looks more than cable of keeping that fleet occupied while you sneak in."

"Alright."

I ran out of the hall and went around getting all of the gang and their dragons and then ran to the coast to see Magna sleeping in the water.

"Magna!" I screamed.

His eyes opened and he looked at the coast eventually resting his gaze on me.

"Yes young Astrid."

"Its Hiccup he was captured by the Romans and they're on their way to wipe out another island."

Magna rose onto his legs but his face revealed nothing and then he roared loudly shaking the island and scaring the people and moved to the coast to look directly at me.

"Are you sure he's gone?"

"Yes, he sacrificed himself to save me."

"We must go then."

"Once we get in the sky we'll go."

I ran back to get the gang and we quickly took to the skies and Magna followed me and I could feel a few tears begin to streak down my face and everything caught up to me. I leaned over and began to sob uncontrollably and Reylia tilted her head back to look at me and she had a concerned look on her face.

"Its okay Astrid we'll find him." she said.

"How could I have been so blind, I'm such a dumbass!"

"You couldn't have known and you shouldn't blame yourself."

"No, he is just going to keep doing this shit to keep me safe and I can't deal with that. I can't let him constantly feel like he needs to defend a piece of shit like me."

"Don't you say that, he cares deeply about you. You have no idea how much he cared, even when he was gone for those years he still cared. He told me himself all about you and I could tell that if it came to it he would fight the entire Roman army to see you safe."

"Really? What did he say?"

"He said you were so strong even if you never noticed him. He cared about you and hated he was taking your glory in the ring as he knew you deserved it. He ale said that if you ever found him and asked him to come back he would without a second thought."

That made me smiled and another tear went down my face as I knew that he was still in severe danger and a new round of torture may actually break him this time. So much that he may not come back form it but that only strengthened my resolve to get him back. I flew back to the gang.

"Once we get to the fleet we need to find Hiccup as quickly as possible. Its only a matter of time before he snaps and if he does he may never come back. Without Hiccup we don't stand a chance against them."

"We know Hiccup is the most important thing. Don't worry Astrid we'll get him back." Ruff said.

I nodded and went back to the front and looked down at Magna swimming quickly underneath us and that helped ease my nerves. I looked up and the sun was beginning to go down and it looked beautiful despite the circumstances. We would have to find a place to sleep for the night and then fly out at first light. A small island appeared on the horizon and it seemed like the best spot to stop and I motioned to set down there.

We landed and what seemed like a completely uninhabited island but after a little while we had a camp and a small fire going. The twins had fallen asleep and Snotlout's head was dipping and I knew he was going to be put soon. Fishlegs was the only other one still wide awake and reading something with gusto.

"Hey Legs what are you reading?" I asked.

"Something Hiccup wrote while on his travels that he gave to me."

"What's in it?"

"A lot about dragons and everything that he knows about them. He also has a little magic in there but he also has his thoughts and events written down. There's a lot of you in here actually. I can see why he did what he did."

"He really does care doesn't he?"

"You may never have seen it but I did and so did the others. He was infatuated by you and that's part of the reason why Snotlout was so annoying to you?"

"Because he was afraid Hiccup would win me over.?"

"Yeah it was actually fun to watch Snotlout make a fool of himself and you be totally oblivious to what Hiccup was trying to do."

"I never knew."

"Yeah but I think I'm going to get some sleep."

He shut the book and put it back in his bag and layer down and shut his eyes. I sat there and thought for awhile and at some point I fell asleep. I woke up to a starry sky and the fire had gone out but that wasn't what woke me up. A rustling went off in the forest behind us and I turned to go investigate. Then a person with a four winged dragon emerged from the woods.

She wore light armor and and a staff with her but I saw green eyes and auburn hair a lot like Hiccup. She stopped and Reylia came up behind me and began to growl at her. She didn't move and seemed to be waiting for me to make the first move.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Valka, Hiccup's mother."

XXX

Unknown

He was utterly happy, not only with his forces but about his sheer luck. He had somehow managed to lure Hiccup back home and now and him captured and imprisoned in the lower levels of the ship. His dragon was out on the open deck with his mouth shut tight and he planned to talk to Hiccup. He went into the lower levels of the ship until he reached the empty cells except for one.

Hiccup sat on the floor asleep against the wall and he seemed to be at peace but inside his head held the secret to ensuring the Roman Empire lasted forever. He hit the bars and Hiccup had his eyes shoot open and look over at the opening in his cell.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"And to think I thought we were friends." the commander shot back.

"We never were or will be."

"Shame but you hold secrets that I need and this time I don't intend to be nice in how I get them. I always stuck to physical out of the goodness of my heart but it seems you will only respond to mental torture."

He had a fearful look on his face and the commander smiled as he knew he would finally get what he wanted. All he need was time which most likely would be strained as his friends would come to try and rescue him but he had a perfect idea in how to deal with that.

"Hiccup I hope after our time together you will finally understand that I always get what I want."

 **So this took a little longer to write but I hope you enjoy it. I added in** **a little** **spice to the story and** **were gearing up for a big fight here soon. Not the last big fight but one of the major ones. For those who are upset that Astrid doesn't have Stormfly be patient as I will deal with that soon. Now its ten chapters in and only one person had reviewed so I really want to know what you guys think. In my experience criticism is the best way to improve your writing. What's crazy is that the story has almost 1,000 views which is great. Enjoy and review or not. -starwarswiz**


	11. The Rescue

XXX

Astrid

Valka had just shown up out of nowhere and I was in complete and utter shock at how she was still alive after twenty years of being presumed dead. I had so many questions but she refused to answer them until the morning so I simply went to sleep with a lot on my mind. It didn't seem long but soon I was up with the sun rising in the sky and the others preparing to launch our attack to get Hiccup back. Valka stayed back and let us work but here dragon was not making things easier.

Its gaze seemed judging and it seemed as if it was peering into your soul. She told us that his name was Cloudjumper and we had nothing to be afraid of but I still didn't trust it. I mean you can't expect to just show up after twenty years with a dragon and expect immediate trust. Granted thats exactly what I gave Hiccup but there were other reasons for doing so. I was still worried sick on what they were doing to him and I had to reach him by tomorrow or it will be too late. We were still a weeks sail from the Berserkers but with the dragons that time was cut drastically.

Fishlegs had almost finished packing up when Valka walked over and stopped me form putting away my things. She petted Reylia and I could see the look of worry across her face as if she knew what was wrong and what we intended to do. She seemed much more emotional than Stoick and it showed as she had lines under her eyes indicating lack of sleep. With her this close I got a good look at her. She was definitely shorted than Hiccup but she had his eyes and hair. It was in several very long braids that reached her waist and her coat was thick with a nice hood on the back for fierce weather.

"I know why your out here, I saw it myself." she finally said.

"Then you know we have no choice but to go." I said.

"You don't understand its not that I don't want to save Hiccup, I do. Its just the last time I tried I almost died and that nearly broke him into a million pieces. If I were to return that commander would stop at nothing to bring me down with him watching." a tear rolled down her face.

"You don't have to fight, you can keep Magna company or just sit back and stay safe. Once we have Hiccup we go."

"Its just I will never forge myself if I'm the cause of him snapping. He told me of the times before when they tortured him for his knowledge. I could understand why. He knows far more than I do but he always stayed in the light because of you."

"Really? I'm what kept Hiccup sane all those times?"

"Yes, he said that whenever he was about ready to give in he would imagine you yelling at him to tough it out and he did. Even to the point where he lost his leg because he refused. When I showed up that wall he had built to keep himself contained shattered. He became obsessed with keeping me safe and if that meant giving up what he knew he would do it."

She dropped to her knees and began to cry and the others stopped and looked over but I waved them away. I crouched and gave her a hug, something she probably hasn't had in years. She just continued to cry and I could only imagine the pain of so many years not knowing your son and then coming in and possibly being the cause of his death and thousands of others. Whoever the commander was, was a cold hearted man and it made me wonder what drove him to such lengths to achieve what he wanted.

I could never understand as those minds are so dark that andy light will be destroyed. I simply hoped we get to Hiccup before that happened. She seemed to have stopped after a while and then stood but still had the sad look on her face now red streaked and puffy.

"Sorry to keep you, but you must go and save him. I know he can last long but eventually every man breaks."

"What will you do then?"

"I will ride to Berk and help them prepare and if you should fall then help them mourn. You all represent my hopes and dreams for the world but if I hope for it to continue I have to do my part. Good luck to you all." she said loudly.

She then turned to me and we embraced and before she pulled away she said something that net chills down my spine.

"Bring my boy home." she whispered.

"I will."

We left within the next ten minutes and Valka flew off the way we came towards Berk and I knew we had a long day ahead of us. If we intended to get there we had to move fast.

"So Astrid what's the plan?" Fishlegs asked flying over.

"We need to find the command ship, thats where they're keeping Hiccup. It should be the largest one near the center of the fleet."

"I guessed as much but what can we expect when flying into harms way?"

"They have huge mounted crossbows and some weapons I have never seen before. Just be aware that whatever they have is extremely dangerous and is to be avoided at all times."

"How can we get close then?" Ruff asked.

"If they're already at Berserker Island then most of the fleet will be occupied sieging the island and won't be abel to react to us. We can use that to our advantage. If Magna can box them in from behind then they'll be sitting ducks and all we have to do is fly around them. You up for that Magna?"

"Just get in there and I will take care of the rest." he said.

"Legs how long until were there?" I asked.

"By boat we would still be three days out but with the dragons I say we'll be there just after sundown today."

"Alright we'll use the lack of light to our advantage. By all means don't get captured and try not to hurt Hiccup."

They all nodded and I looked forward at the rising sun as it got further and further into the sky. Hiccup was the most important thing in the world at the moment. I will stop at nothing to get him back to me even if that means burning the whole fleet down.

"You take the lead, I'm going to get a little shut eye." I said to Reylia.

"Sweet dreams." she said.

I layer back and looked at the sky and then slowly closed my eyes to let sleep take me over.

I was suddenly on Berk again but it seemed to be two years ago just after a raid and the village was getting back on its feet. Everything seemed fine but then I saw Stoick sulking back to his house. This raid had fallen around Hiccup's birthday and he may not realize it now but his helmet was lost in the raid which sent the chief into another week of being a no show. But something seemed off and I couldn't tell what it was.

The air seemed tense as if something huge was suppose to happen but I knew nothing did as within the week the village was back to normal. Then I saw what it was. A small black dot was racing across the sky towards Berk and I knew it had to be Hiccup. He reached the cliff and stopped in the air with a emotionless look on his face. His armor was all Roman and Toothless' eyes were slits, not the normal friendly bulbs. In the water was hundreds of ships with catapults ready to fire.

I turned around and no one in the village seemed to notice and I began to panic. I tried to move to go and warn them but my feet were stuck. I turned around to see Hiccup raising his arm signaling them to prepare to fire.

"Hiccup stop! This isn't you, its them you have to stop!" I screamed at him.

Tears began to roll down my face and he looked down at me with no emotion and a cold stare.

"You were too late." he said.

A single tear ran down his face and he dropped his arm. The fleet fire its catapults and laming rocks were sent flying over my head and crashed down on Berk. Stoick's house was the first to go and I could only imagine him burning to death. Other screams were heard as more of the rocks shook Berk. I saw Gobber's forge collapse and his scream pierced my ears. Tears streamed down my face as rock after rock destroyed my home.

I looked back at Hiccup and Toothless had his mouth open and a blue light was building in his throat. I looked at Hiccup with fear and pleaded to him that he would stop this and come back she knew he could.

"Hiccup…please…" I whispered.

"You could have saved me." he said.

Then Toothless fired and everything went black. I sat up breathing heavily with a cold sweat on my forehead and I sat there trying to calm down.

"You alright Astrid?" Fishlegs called.

"Yeah just fine." I said.

"Liar." Reylia said.

"What?"

"I saw your dream and I have to admit it was very terrifying. Your not okay and you need to calm down."

"How an I calm down when Hiccup is suffering out there?" I yelled at her.

"I know you care about him but now is not the time for it. We are almost there and you need to get your head in the game if we intend to get him out. Now snap out of it."

I closed my eyes and breathed forcing myself to calm down and think about what we were about to fly into. I would need all my concentration if we were to get Hiccup out alive. The sun was low on the horizon and we kept on flying.

"Hold on Hiccup. I'm coming."

XXX

Hiccup

I had no idea how long it had been but it seemed like days. Their augur came and began to play with my mind. I tired to resist as long as I could but eventually I gave in and he tore me apart every memory at a time. He would take my happy times and make them terrifying or terrible, but then he would take my fears and destroy me. The worst was the dark memories I had suppressed for so many years. He fished them out and made them worse and made them play in my mind over and over again.

The commander came once to check on my progress and the augur said I was still holding back the things they wanted and I knew what they were after. The people I cared about the most: my mother, my father, and Astrid. I kept those buried deep in hopes he would never find them but each time he reached in I could tell he was getting closer and closer. Soon I would fail and he would turn even them on me and that was when I would break. I knew it wasn't a matter of if but when.

They kept me awake most nights to wear my mind down and gave my little food or drink. Just enough to survive but not enough to keep me strong to where I could resist them. I had given up hope of escaping a long time ago and doubted anyone would come and get me. The only person who would is Astrid and Stoick would never let her go alone. I simply had to hold on as long as I could and just pray that death would take me first.

I had just eaten a piece of bread and had a small cup of water to get me ready for the next session and this one I feared. Before I knew I could beat him but now I didn't know if I could even think straight. He walked in wearing a simple white robe, with purple trimming and the legion's standard as the clip holing the robe up. He had a stool and sat down just in front of me but I couldn't do anything. The always bound my wrists and legs to the chair so he could preform without difficulty. There were still two guards by the door and I had no idea where Toothless was at this point, nor did I think it mattered.

"Shall we get started?" he asked.

I just glared at him and he sighed and closed his eyes reaching his hand out and touching my forehead. I was unlucky to be spared the sensations and I could feel him sifting through my mind searching for anything and I desperately tried to keep them away.

"Good I see you've given up hope of escape." he commented.

He moved more and forced his way through any walls I attempted to put up and he got further and further into my mind. Then I felt him reach the wall again. The one I had built to keep all those I cared a bout safe and away from anyone else. It was to control the emotions I had around them and I could feel him pressing on that wall. I fought back not wanting him to get through.

"Now, now no need to fight." he said smoothly.

He pressed more and I almost faltered but kept pushing him back but I knew I could only keep this up for so long. Sweat began to roll down my face as I was putting a great deal of effort into stopping him. He hadn't even broken a sweat and I knew I was doomed, he would finally break me today. As soon as that crossed my mind the last wall fell and all those emotions I had stored up for years came pouring out and he smiled to himself. He launched into them and began to bombard my mind with horrible images and I could feel my sanity slip and I knew I was done.

I had simply given up and all those emotions disappeared as my mind hollowed out and became a shell of its former self. He retracted his hand and opened his eyes smiling the whole time. he turned to the guard and whispered something and the guard left. He sat there smiling at the now shattered me, or was I even myself. No, the Hiccup that use to be here is gone the only thing that is left if the pitiful body of a once great person.

I didn't deserve to be called Hiccup anymore, he was someone to look up to and hope you could be him. Me, I was someone you casted aside as trash never to be seen again. The commander walked in at that moment and the augur left with the guards and he took a seat.

"It seems you are finally going to cooperate." he said.

"No." I said.

"No? You must realize that there is nothing left of you to fight?"

"Exactly, the person you want is gone. Hiccup and all he had is gone all that's left is Useless." I said pointing to myself.

The commander had a blank expression but them waved it aside and smiled to himself.

"So, Useless, how did you train you dragon?" he asked.

"Its Hiccup's dragon but I had to gain trust first, you need to show your not a threat anymore."

"Good and how do you do that?"

"Depends on the dragon, I really couldn't tell you beyond that."

He smiled and then stood and undid my restraints but I didn't move. Hiccup would've fought back but I'm not Hiccup.

"Come, your going to dine with me tonight and then watch as this island falls."

He grabbed me and we went up on deck and initially I was blinded by the sun but eventually I had adjusted and looked at the fleet around me. An island loomed in front of us but it held no significance to me and then my eyes found the black dragon on deck.

"I assume you won't leave now will you?" the commander asked.

I shook my head no and then he waved to the men and the clamps keeping the dragon down were removed and he immediately leapt around growling at them. He eyed me and stopped and then bounded towards me but I had no idea why. This dragon belonged to someone else but I held out my hand nonetheless.

"Hiccup is that really you?" it asked.

"No, Hiccup isn't here anymore only Useless." I said.

"What happened to you?"

I ignored him and followed the commander to his chambers and I noticed the sun was very low in the sky, almost set at this point. He shut the door and I saw his table had a wonderful meal set out and my stomach growled wanting it all. He motioned for me to sit and I did and we began to eat. We stayed silent for most of the meal but he inevitable spoke.

"I hope at this point we can be friends." he said.

"Sure nothing really matters to me."

"I'm glad to hear, you didn't need all that extra weight holding you down."

We continued to eat and soon we finished and the table was cleared and he stood retreating back to a desk at the back of the room. He moved a few papers around and then looked up at me.

"We'll find you a room and as soon as the island falls you can begin to train dragons."

"Ok."

He wrote a few things down and the silence of the room was disturbed by a soldier bursting through the door.

"Commander we're under attack by dragon riders and the alpha!"

"Prepare to fight, it seems Hiccup left his knowledge to a few others."

XXX

Astrid

The fleet came into view as Magna froze the back ships into place trapping most of the fleet inside against the shore. The twins and Snotlout dove off to the left and right while Legs and I took up the center. I could see the flagship in the middle as it dwarfed all the other ships around it.

"I see Toothless on the deck, that is where Hiccup is." Reylia said.

"Legs We've spotted Toothless, so keep them busy while we go in and eve them. Magna!"

Magna swam forward showing dozens of ships out of the way and charged to the middle. As he moved ships rammed into others and we dove for the ship deck. Reylia fired and knocked a few men into the sea and Toothless looked up to see us.

"Astrid you came." he said.

"Of coarse I did. Now where is Hiccup?"

We landed and I walked over to him getting my axe out ready for any others who might charge out onto the deck.

"He's up in the commander's room but be warned he isn't himself."

I nodded and charged up the steps and bust through the door to find Hiccup sitting in a chair and the commander behind his desk with a sword drawn. A guard charged me but I stepped away from my swing and brought my axe up and nearly cut his head off and he dropped to the floor pooling blood.

"So the hero comes to the rescue." he said.

I growled at him and grabbed Hiccup by the wrist and yanked him behind me as he ran around to stop me. I stopped his bale with me axe and forced him back. He swung and missed and I hit his head with my axe and knock him out. We ran out and Magna was at the boat and Toothless was running up his horn. A few guards burst onto deck with swords drawn and I brought my axe up. I shoved Hiccup behind me and met the first sword and lifted him off.

I swung wide forcing him to step back and he then lunged in but I brought my axe up and cut him nearly in half. The other two waved slightly and Reylia jumped down and blasted one to ashes and the other ran. I mounted and grabbed Hiccup and dragged him on her back. All around us the sound of battle roared as men fought on the shores and ships were set afire. I saw that my plan had worked almost without a hitch. The outer ships that ringed the fleet were either without masts or were afire trapping the fleet in place.

We launched into the sky and we flew around and fired at the main mast of the ship making it splinter and topple over into the sea. Then we charged out with the group falling in and Magna falling in behind us carrying Toothless with him. I turned to see the island burning and all of those people that may have been spared would no longer be spared and would all die. She knew the wrath of the Romans would come but at least they had bout themselves some time. She then turned and brought Hiccup's eyes up to meet hers.

She saw and emptiness to them as he looked at her but she at least knew he was safe. She Hugged him but he didn't move as if he felt nothing but he would come back, he always did.

"Your safe, Hiccup." she said.

"I'm not Hiccup. He's gone I'm nothing useless." he said.

She pulled back and looked at him with absolute horror on her face. Her worst fears had been realized, she was too late.

XXX

Useless

This girl, no Astrid, was talking to him trying to get to Hiccup but he was gone and would never come back. She kept grabbing at him but he couldn't have cared less what she wanted or what anyone wanted. There was something though about her that ignited something deep within his mind, something that told him he had substance to him. The dragon that could not fly kept reaching in his mind but I offered no resistance so he started to put things together and I could feel my mind mending.

This was not my mind though it was Hiccup's and that was what they wanted so they could try as hard as they wanted but he was gone forever. The girl eventually turned and looked at the horizon as the flew over endless water. The sky grew dark and the sun had set a long time ago and stars were now becoming very prominent along with a very bright moon. Eventually the girl leaned back and I sat there holding her up but eventually I wrapped my arms around her for no particular reason. She seemed to be calmed by this and I was happy to at least do something but nothing could bring back Hiccup.

In the distance a small island grew and the crew made to land on it for the night. Upon landing the dragon named Toothless came running over and a suddenly feeling of relief took over. That sort of feeling only belonged to Hiccup not him but he didn't try to suppress it. I was extremely tired and moved to get some sleep and this dragon made the perfect pillow and I simply relaxed and I felt my eyes get heavy but I watched everyone else for a time. The two that looked very similar were the first to fall asleep and then the one with black hair and rather large muscles. But the large man was talking to the girl and then handed her a book and she smiled at him.

He then proceeded to sleep himself and she walked over to him with the book open to a certain page. She then turned it and showed it to him and he recognized what it was.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Can you draw it?" she asked.

"Yes but someone else has to be connected if the symbol is to work. It has to be someone they care about deeply and shares an emotional bond with." I explained.

"Can you draw it now?"

"Sure where?"

She pointed at my chest and I just went along with it. I grabbed her hand and flame worked its way around our hands and Toothless came over and she put her hand on him. He drew three simple triangles for the three people and then a circle to connect all three and once done he descended into darkness.

XXX

Unknown

He was upset to say the least. His fleet in shambles and completely stuck in one place. He had underestimated these children but he would not make that mistake again. There was smoke everywhere not just coming from the island but from his own fleet as well. A man came running up to him and waited for him to turn rather than risk his wrath.

"What?" he snapped.

"Commander the island is ours and the queen is asking if we are ready to march on Berk."

"Tell her we will need a few weeks to move and repair our ships and then we can move. The riders have bought themselves a few weeks but they cannot stop us. Hiccup gave us the beginning step to our triumph."

"Yes sir."

The man then left and he turned his gaze back out to the ocean. A few ships had been moved and put up on the beach for repairs but his face betrayed nothing. They only bought themselves so much time but when he marched on them they will feel his wrath.

 **So when** **writing** **this especially when Hiccup was in his** **weird** **removed self it was hard to keep in first person and I kept switching to third person without realizing it so if that comes up anywhere I** **apologize** **. But what's crazy is this** **story now has over 1,000 views which I find crazy but still awesome so keep it up. Now this was the first of two battles to happen and this one was far shorter than the one that will happen later on. I hope you like how I added in more magic especially since so far only Hiccup has had it. Things are heating up but I have an idea of how I'm going to end it and you may not be happy with what that means. Enjoy and review or not. -starwarswiz**


	12. Dreams

XXX

Useless

I was floating around in an empty space that seemed foreign yet familiar somehow. I was still aware of myself but could not see my body nor feel anything. I noticed two other presences here and that made me realized that the girl had made me draw a melding rune in hopes of saving Hiccup. He knew it wasn't possible but he would at least give them the time for at least trying.

"Welcome to my mind." I said.

"So that's where we are. Fishlegs really didn't explain what would happen if I drew this but I'm not complaining. Now we can get to business." she said.

Her form was etched in a faint blue glow to the dark background and next to her a purple outline shaped into a dragon.

"Hiccup's mind is still here it just buried beneath his new persona. All we have to do is find it." he said.

"How many times do I have to tell you Hiccup isn't here." I sighed.

"Then what are these?" he asked.

In the empty grey space a few wisps of gold flew here and there but soon blinked out of existence. He moved to touch one and was quickly plagued by a memory of Hiccup which was impossible because he was gone.

"Did you see that?" I asked.

"Yes." they both said.

"As I said Hiccup is still here just buried and the longer you are away from the augur the less his power he has over you. Its already starting to weaken and Hiccup's memories are beginning to work their way in. We just need to find a trigger to break his hold."

A few other golden threads wove around me but I felt no urge to touch one again. But something caught my eye. A thread that was slow and black as night, which meant it was a dark memory that had long been forgotten.

"If I help you will you leave me alone afterwards?" I asked.

They nodded and then ran my hand through the thread and the world melted away and was plunged into a memory.

—

Hiccup had finally fixed the gears on his leg and now had three different functions which all could be of good use. Toothless was dozing in the late afternoon sun and his mother was off finding food and wood for the fire. He gazed out at the ocean as the sun dropped lower and lower in the sky. He had been away for nearly four years at this point and started to wonder if he would ever go back. Most likely not, but it still nagged at the back of his mind.

He sat and heard the faint cry of Cloudjumper as they neared which meant they had found dinner. He turned around and noticed something behind them, a huge cloud of smoke rising in the distance. He kept his eyes on it wanting until they landed and when she reached him, he pointed towards the smoke.

"Was that you guys?" he asked.

"No, we didn't use any fire, but we had to be careful as there was a village nearby." my mother said.

He then blew it off as just being the fire that came from a village but it still kept his attention. They ate in mostly silence and once they were done Hiccup looked back over near the smoke and it got even worse. It seemed to black and too large an amount to be a simple village.

"Mother I'm going over there." he said.

"Be careful." she warned.

They took off and flew towards the smoke and as they got closer the smoke only got worse. From a dull grey to almost a black color and it seemed the smoke was consuming the entire forest. Soon the outer edge of the village came into view and the place looked entirely destroyed and burnt to the ground. They landed and slowly entered the village and saw that no one was left and buildings were still on fire. Dead bodies littered the street and the inside of buildings and the stick of death was everywhere.

They searched the village and found nothing but dead bodies and burnt homes. Not even animals were spared as they littered the farms and a few on the streets. Near the far right side of the village they heard a crash in one of the houses and froze. The dragon crouched low and began to growl at the house but Hiccup just held up his hand to clam him down.

"Stay here Toothless." Hiccup said.

Hiccup slowly walked over and walked into the house and found nothing in the front room and moved to the bedrooms. Again he found nothing so he tried to find any other rooms and only found a kitchen with a small cabinet. When looking in the cabinet he found a trap door and opened it and was surprised by what he found. A little boy maybe seven or eight huddled in the back corner with pure terror on his face.

"Hey, little guy. I'm not going to hurt you so why don't you come on out." Hiccup soothed.

The little boy shook his head vigorously and Hiccup sighed but didn't leave. He wasn't about ready to let this little boy die of thirst or hunger. He held out his hand and looked at the boy whose gaze flickered from his face to his hand and back again. After a painstaking few minutes the boy gave in and took Hiccup's hand and let him lead him out. The little boy once out of the little room immediately jumped onto Hiccup's back and he laughed.

"Alright you need to promise me you won't freak out about what I'm going to show you." Hiccup said.

The little boy agreed and Hiccup carried him out of the house to where Toothless was waiting. The boy tensed when he saw the dragon and Toothless came over slowly surprised by the new passenger Hiccup had found. Hiccup let the boy down and held him in place as Toothless came closer and closer.

"Hold out your hand." Hiccup whispered.

The little boy slowly raised his hand and Toothless stared at it for a moment and then put his snout in his hand and the little boy stared at the dragon in complete awe. A huge smile then fell across his face and he rubbed Toothless' nose. Hiccup picked up the boy and set him on the dragon's back and then hopped on himself and then turned around and looked at the boy.

"Alright your going to chill with me for the time being alight." he said.

The boy nodded and he turned back around but before he took off he turned bcd around to the boy.

"What's your name?"

"Thomas." the boy whispered.

He turned and then launched into the sky going slowly for the sake of the boy and landed back at there camp in ten minutes. He helped the little boy down and brought him over to where his mother was sitting tending to the fire and cooking the food they had caught. He stood there for a moment trying to think of what to say, the boy was too young to fully understand what had happened. He hoped that he could help keep the by naive to what happened for a little while longer.

He cleared his throat and his mother turned quickly flashing him a smile and then noticed the little boy clutching to his leg. She looked back up at him and raised her eyebrows and waited for him to respond.

"Mom, this is… Thomas. He's from the village I…visited."

"Well hello Thomas, why don't you go over and sit by the fire and get ready to eat."

He nodded and walked over only looking back once at Hiccup. His mother watched him walk and once he was out of earshot she quickly turned. She gave Hiccup a look of worry and relief, then hugged him long and deeply. Once she pulled back she gave a look.

"I was searching the village and it was utterly destroyed. Bodies littered the streets and houses were still burning. I found him in a secret room in the back of a cabinet and he looked terrified."

"Do you know who did this?" she asked.

"I found this."

He held up a small piece of cloth that was torn around all its edges but in the middle was a crest that Hiccup knew all too well.

"It was Commander Caesar, he butchered the village and I have no idea why. My only hope is that we can keep the little boy safe and find him a new home."

She remained silent but looked back at the boy who was now waiting for the food to finish and was staring intently at Cloudjumper. He smiled at that and then put a hand on his mother's shoulder. She turned back and then nodded to the fire and they both walked over and sat down. The little boy proceeded to sit close to Hiccup and eat his food quickly. Toothless came over and layer his head nest to the boy and once he was done he proceeded to pet the dragon ever so lightly.

Toothless was asleep very quickly at the soothing touches and the boy then pulled his hand back and crawled into Hiccup's lap and yawned widely. Hiccup looked down in surprise but then started to rub the boy's back and before long he was fast asleep and Hiccup smiled. He looked up at his mother who smiled back at him and then got up and went to bed herself. He made to move but he accidentally awoke the boy and he simply lifted him up and carried him over to His bed where Toothless now layer curled.

"How long were you in the little room Thomas?" he asked.

"I was told to go in when the sun was going down and not to come out and then my family ran."

"Do you know where they are?"

"Gone. But its ok I have a new family."

—-

XXX

Hiccup

I drew my hand back quickly and stopped the painful memory and brought the rune forward connecting them to me. I slashed through it and the world around me melted away and he was brought back to the starry sky. I felt tears on my face and brought my knees up to my chest and sobbed loudly. I did not want to think about Thomas again, not after I lost him. It was the major thing that pushed me to come back to Berk.

I felt Astrid's hand on my back but she kept her distance and it felt good that she was there. I gathered myself back together and then pulled her in for a hug and just held her there for a long time and she stayed which was all I needed. Eventually I pulled away and looked at her and she smiled at me and I knew that this girl was here for me now, and always will be. Toothless whined behind me and I turned around to see him and I smiled and rubbed his nose.

"Hey, bud I sure did miss you." I said.

"Is that really you Hiccup?" he asked.

"Yeah, its me. Guess I was pretty shaken up?"

Toothless then began to shower me with licks and I spent the next few minutes trying to get him off me. After much negotiation and a little shoving he finally relented and got up only to be impacted by a huge hug from Astrid.

"I can see I'm not the only one happy that I'm back." I laughed.

She just cried and I held her until she was ready to talk. It took a while but she ultimately came to and she just stared deeply at me as if she was trying to memorize every bit of my face as if it would disappear.

"Astrid I'm right here, you need to say something."

"Its just…you have the light back in your eyes." she said.

"What?"

"After we rescued you I looked into your eyes and saw that you had no light, no energy behind you. It was as if you had died and your body didn't realize it."

"You could say that, but I've read up on Roman torture methods and the one they used is their last resort. If they're not careful the person could endue brain dead or simply die. Strong minds are the hardest to crack but have the most effects. I'm back, for now. I don't know how long it will last but from what I understand it could cause lapses for years."

She stared at me taking everything in and not letting a single twitch in my face get past her gaze. Once I was done she placed both her hands on either side of my face and pulled me in for a long passionate kiss. For a second I was surprised but then melted into her and enjoyed the reassurance of her being. It brought back the fire within me that the Romans sought to destroy and my resolve came with it. Once we pulled away I looked at her intensely.

"I'm not going to let them near you, ever again." I said.

"How could they get to me through you?" she asked.

"The mind link. If they get someone experienced enough and powerful enough then one fall in the link would allow them to hurt every single being attached. I'm not going to let that happen even if it means my own death."

"Don't say that Hiccup, I've already lost you twice. I'm not about ready to make it a third."

"I won't let that happen. The Romans will pay for every life they've taken in full force."

I grabbed her hand and began to trace runes all up her arms and legs, all over her body really. The fire was not its normal green but it was an intense blue and my hand quickly began to change to the black scales as always. Once she was done I sealed the rune in with a single omega on my chest and the fire shined and then vanished. My hand kept the scales and I grabbed hers with it and she flinched slightly to the unique feeling. I soon let the scales creep up my arm and then take over my entire body.

She looked at me with surprise but it quickly faded when I grabbed her face to look at mine.

"What was that?" she asked.

"That was me tying myself to you. If anything happens to you also happens to me but if I die you will be safe."

"But why bring your scales out?"

"There is one side affect of me using magic the way I do. The more I use it the more used to it I get but the more I change. The less human I become. Without you I would lose my humanity and now I will never lose it but these scales will always be a reminder never to go too far."

"Then how did you resist so long?"

"I never used magic. I could've used it to save my leg but I didn't as I knew that amount of power would forever change me into more of a monster than a man."

I tear rolled down at that painful memory but I knew it was small compared to what happened to Thomas. He was only six, and he suffered more than anyone should in a single lifetime. I looked up at the stars and wondered if Thomas was somewhere watching me, I had no idea what became of the boy. All I knew was he had one day vanished and never came back and with the Romans so close he could only assume the worst.

Most likely the boy was eight by now if he was still alive, but he had no dragon to protect him. Magna was the most torn up about his disappearance as he took and extreme liking even to the point to allow him to become his rider. Soon after Thomas left so did his mother and that hurt him and he needed to get back to something solid and the only option was Berk.

XXX

Astrid

I finally put some of the last pieces of Hiccup together but he was still a mystery all by himself. He was always thinking steps ahead while staying in the past, I had no idea how he did it all. For so long people had always thought that there was only the screw up and nothing else but when he left on his dragon everyone saw that he was something far more that no one would ever understand. Only his mother seemed to get him and for that I was jealous as I wanted to know him that well and to know why he tied his life to mine.

That would have to wait as he had gone silent so I decided to get some sleep after such a long and exhausting day. Laying my bed out I watch the stars for a time and then began to feel my eyes shut and when I rolled I saw that Hiccup was sound asleep. I shut my eyes hoping that this time I would have a nice dream for a change.

—

It was dark and cold, and then the landscape came into view. It was north during a harsh winter, but the place she was, was unrecognizable. A river stretched inland sloping gently with huge thick forest on either side of its bank. But further in was a city unlike anything she had ever seen before. It spread for miles with red tiled houses and small ships in the river pulling in their catches. People walked here, there, and everywhere in a confusing road system that liked everything. In the center of the city, and huge building stood made out of white marble and bore banners that looked similar the the commanders.

'I'm in Rome.' she realized.

Suddenly a dragon burst into view and it was unmistakable Hiccup and Toothless flying high. The looked over the city and then took a quick dive into the woods a near five miles from the outside of the city walls. He left Toothless in the woods and walked towards the city. He was surprised when he simply walked through the gates without anyone giving him a single look.

He heard a familiar language and after a few short sentences between the two he got the name of the city, Londinium. He walked along the river bank and there were hundreds of vendors selling all kinds of things. From food to clothing and even rare jewels. He managed to get a map and it was not just of the city but showed the extent to which the Romans controlled the world. This city was a mere dot on the map compared to the size of the empire. He saw cities named Byzantium and Neapolis but the largest point was Rome itself.

It was the capital of this massive empire that was only growing. From what the date said on the map Rome was in year 454 AD, whatever that meant. He then folded the map up and put it in one of his pouches inside his armor and looked for some food to eat. He had a hard time choosing but settled on some roasted beef, which was better than anything he had ever tasted. He continued to walk the streets and saw all kinds of things and he soon found himself standing in front of the huge marble building at the center of the city.

He looked on with awe at the marvel but realized the time and knew he needed to get back to Toothless soon.

"You there, halt!" someone yelled.

He turned to find two soldiers walking towards him and he simply froze knowing he was done for.

"Back off boys, he's with me." a man in a robe said.

The two men backed off and the man walked the him.

"Sorry about those two, they feel the need to arrest anyone who comes within half a mile of this place."

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"Where are my manners, I an governor Marwyn. Ruler of this city and this region of the Roman Empire. Who might you be?" he said.

"Hiccup." I stated.

"Interesting name, and where do you come from?"

"North."

"The only thing north of here is either the Celts or the small viking villages in the North Sea. I take that you are from the villages."

"How do you know?"

"I'm good at reading people and you look nothing like a Celt. Since that wall was built we've seen very little of them, I have made an effort to seek peace but they refuse to respond. Anyway, I here your region is plagued with dragons, is it true."

"Yes, but they're attacking for a whole different reason."

"Well how did a viking such as yourself manage to land in my city without any idea where he was?"

"Honestly I have been traveling so much I've lost all sense of where things are. Plus I had no idea this existed."

He silted and laughed and then turned me around and began to march me up the marble steps.

"You must dine with me tonight, I would much like to hear about your adventures with your dragon."

I froze and looked at him with awe and fear at what he had just said. How did he know? Did they capture Toothless? Do they mean to kill me? Or just interrogate me?

"Don't worry I saw you fly in and instructed them to fetch your friend for me, he should be waiting in the front area."

They walked silently up the steps and into the huge complex and as he said Toothless was laying halfway into the building and he spotted me. He jumped up and bounded over to me and I gave him a quick hug while the governor proceeded to watch. Once he calmed Toothless down he turned and smiled at the governor and he simply shook his head and smiled back.

"We have heard many tales about these dragons, but none like him."

"Well he's one of a kind."

"We have heard of another rider who rides a dragon that can spew lighting."

"They're called Skrills and are very deadly. I would like to meet him some day."

"Well let's eat you must be famished."

They both walked into a large room and a huge table sat at its center with huge piles of food ready to be eaten. He felt his stomach growl as the food he had earlier was all he could steal from the stand. He hadn't eaten since they landed last night and he was starving. The sat and ate while Toothless was constantly being fed fish and the food was the best ever.

Once the meal was cleared away, Marwyn pulled a chair close to him and waited for him to respond.

"Have you ever met Commander Caesar?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, much to my dismay. He hasn't been seen in Roman territory for almost two years at this point and is almost at the point of being declared rouge. He's crazy in my opinion, why do you ask?"

"He's been after me for nearly five years at this point and I fear I may bring him here."

"Not to worry, if he tries anything I will have him arrested and discharged."

I lifted my let and showed him my peg leg and showed him how the springs worked and how it could change for different needs. He was fascinated and asked me how I got the peg leg in the first place.

"Caesar was why, I still remember it. I do hope he will stop, he's cost me too much."

"What do you mean?"

"My mother left because I asked. A boy I saved from a village he destroyed vanished and he's been going around wiping out any village that defies him."

"He is an acquired taste, but I can assure you I had nothing to do with his actions. He was simply to contact the people of the region, not wipe them out. How long do you intend to stay in the city?"

"Only for the night, then I'm heading home."

"Very well, I will provide you with a room for the night but I want you gone before the sun rises as to not create panic."

"Thank you."

He nodded and Hiccup stood and was lead to his small room with a simple beda and he quickly collapsed onto it. He hadn't had this much comfort in two years and he intended to make the best of it. He kept thinking of what would happen when he returned home. He put it to the back of his mind and let sleep take him over.

—

I woke up and quickly looked around. Hiccup was still asleep as was everyone else and I let out a breath. The sky was now a deep red and the sun was just peaking over the horizon so I knew there was no point to laying back down. I got up and began to collect supplies for the day long journey we had ahead of us to get back to Berk.

It was a good hour before anyone else began to get up and I just kept quite not wanting to speak. Especially to Hiccup about the dream she had of something from his life that she had no way of knowing. She simply got ready and then waited on the others to pack up. By the time they had the sun was well up in the sky and the launched making the long trek back to Berk and would now be able to prepare for the war that was coming. The Romans wouldn't come for a while but that was good as to give them time to prepare.

XXX

Unknown

His fleet was slowly repairing and he saw form his beach side command tent. His army took to the land to let the ships repair without many in the way. At current standing he could launch half his fleet but if he intended to wipe them out he would need every last man he had.

"Commander, word from the dragon queen."

"Go ahead."

"She demands that you ready the ships and set sail immediately. She grows impatient and he dragons blood thirsty."

"Tell he to leave us behind, well will catch up but in our own time. At this current moment we cannot sail with only half our might. She can go and soften them up and allow us the honor of joining in the final blow."

He bowed and then ran off, and the commander yelled in frustration. This queen was growing more insatiable by the day. He might as well let her loose while he still could before she turned on him and destroyed what remained of his army. She would show Berk the power of dragons, but he knew she will fail. For no one, not even the queen of dragons has killed a Night Fury.

 **Sorry this took so long, I got very side tracked but its** **finished** **now. This** **chapter** **serves the purpose of delving into Hiccup's past and if you hadn't noticed that all his flashbacks have moved** **forward** **in time and now we are** **fought** **up to the present which means more fighting and romance. Buckle down because a huge fight is on its way but the question is will they be ready. I also wanted to expand the world a little bit and if you don't know the** **city its London back in roman times. It does divert from history because at this point Rome had been driven from England and was on the verge of collapse, but here it remains strong and expanding. I hope you begin to hate Commander Caesar as he has done some dark deeds that need to be answered for, but his day will come. Enjoy and review or not. -starwarswiz**


	13. Family Matters

XXX

Hiccup

It was a long hard flight back to Berk and by the time they returned it was well into the night and all of them were exhausted. The others quickly retreated to their houses after a quick good night. Astrid lingered a while longer and after some serious convincing I got her to go home and then I trudged back to my house with Toothless tailing me complaining of his sore wings. The town was quiet and dark while walking through but the air was very tense and it seemed as if something serious was about to happen here. I hoped it was only the oncoming battle with the Romans and dragons and not anything else.

His house was the only one lit, if ever so slightly. Only a single candle light came from the window and it made him wonder who was still awake at this hour. He simply sighed and continued to walk up to the house and then opened the door as quietly as possible. He snuck in with Toothless trailing him and shut it as easily as he could. The candle sat in the window so maybe no one was awake after all.

"Hiccup." a stern voice said.

I turned to see my father standing there with a light in his hand and his face was changing emotions so fast it was hard to get a read. He set the candle down and then I realized that the look was of anger and I braced myself for the coming storm. I shut my eyes waiting for his yells but they never came, instead I was lifted up and crushed by one of his rare hugs. Surprise was the biggest thing going on through his head and he wondered why on earth he was doing this. His father put him down and a smile dashed across his face along with the biggest look of relief as well.

"Dad good to see you." I said awkwardly.

"I was beginning to think yo wouldn't come back again." he admitted.

"Don't worry I intend to see my promise through first."

"Now tell me why you never mentioned your mother was alive." he said sternly.

I flinched and wondered how he knew about that unless she came back for some reason. She always said that she would never return to Berk not unless I told her that she was needed. I never saw the purpose of her going back so I never told her to.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She showed up two days ago riding a dragon and we almost shot her down if I didn't recognize her. She said she was her for you and no other reason. Why would that be?"

"Well to be honest I met her a few years back and I was surprised too but then she left and I thought that this time she had actually died. Why did she come back?"

"She said it was for you but if you want a straight answer ask her yourself. I have war preparations and a meeting to attend."

He brushed past me clearly angry and stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him. The house was quiet after that and I went up to my room and collapsed onto my be exhausted after such a long day. Not wasting a moment I quickly pulled the sheets and let sleep take hold.

The next morning was quiet a busy one with hundreds running to and from moving various things from food to weapons. I never saw my father but he was most likely busy running everything and the way he was last night it was probably best to keep away from him. I kept Toothless in the house for a while as many would still be jumpy at the sight of a dragon and I didn't want any accidents to happen.

He complained but I told him it was for the best, I meant to find out what was happening in the village. I knew who exactly to talk to, so I went over to the forge. Once close enough I could hear the bang of hammer on metal and I knew Gobber was hard at work. The forge was hot and various weapons were lying around and Gobber himself was over at the anvil hammering a sword into shape. He was covered in soot and ash, and was sweating heavily at the heat of the fire.

He was singing something and took the sword and plunged it into the water and a huge hiss and steam rose. He set the sword aside and strode over to get more metal and that's when I seized my chance.

"Gobber!" I yelled.

He looked up, "Hiccup, good to see you lad! What can I do for ya?"

"Well you can start by telling me what is going on?"

His face soured slightly and then he turned his attention back to his work before answering.

"Alvin and his Outcasts came in and stole all our food and tools, then killed a few guards to escape. Dagur then showed up saying he escaped a huge fleet and asked for refuge."

"He escaped the Romans, impressive even for him. I needed dragons to get away."

"He sits out off the coast where the Outcasts have made camp. We don't have the supplies to go after them if they are planning something. I don't think they fully realize what's coming."

"Well then how can I help?"

"You can start by getting your mother out of the arena and back in the village to calm your father down. Then you and your friends can go burn Alvin and Dagur to the ground."

I was a little shocked at the viciousness but then again very little had changed so far. It made sense that his mother was staying away as she didn't trust anyone in the village anymore. I hope that I could repair the relationship before its too late. With the Outcasts and Dagur so close the Romans would have to wait. It tore at me to divert my attention away from something far more important but if this could be dealt with quickly then all the better.

I left Gobber to work and then went and got Toothless and let him out of the house. I had to warn him to not eat anything or attack anyone that gave him the wrong look. Once he agreed we left and made our way through town to get to the arena and got a good number of dirty looks but no one said anything. Just as we were about to get out of town one man stopped me and stared at me before saying anything.

"You are a dirty dragon loving whore. If your father weren't chief I would've hung you and burnt your shit body. I bet when your alone you let him fuck you too." he said.

Toothless growled but I stopped him from pouncing on the man and I simply held his gaze for a minute.

"You should be grateful I didn't burn this place to the ground when I came back."

I brushed past him with Toothless in tow and he murmured something that only a dragon could hear.

"You better watch your back dragon fucker. You may have beat Snot but it isn't over."

I walked the rest of the way to the arena mad and frustrated that these people still didn't trust me and after everything that I've done and tried to do for them. The arena itself looked like it hadn't been used in weeks but I knew better. Cloudjumper was sitting along the edge ready to strike at whoever came through the gates but upon seeing me he hesitated and then rushed over happy to see me.

"Hey Cloudjumper been a while hasn't it?"

"Its been too long Hiccup. I worried we might never see you again. I fought your mother over leaving but she said it was for the best." he said.

"Where is she by the way?"

"She went into town to gather some food but she should be back soon. Why did you come, didn't you just get back after being captured again?"

"Yeah but my dad yelled at me and I talked to Gobber and this is the first step I need to take in order to get this island back and ready for the coming storm."

"Tis true we arrived the night the Outcasts raided and when trying to stay in town they almost killed us both if your father hadn't intervened. He may be angry but I could still feel the inbounding love for her deep inside his mind."

"Its going to take a boulder to the head to get it out. He's so caught up with everything he won't give a whole deal of attention to her. First though I need to get her to come back and live in the village if there is even going to be a remote possibility of that happening."

He nodded and then I proceeded to remember all the memories and mishaps that happened in the arena all those years ago. It was one of the last times he has a memory of his father smiling at him before the anger took him over. It may have faded since his return but it was still there and with everything that was happening it was coming back in force.

"Hiccup?" a voice said.

I whipped around and my mother was standing there with a few bags and a surprised look on her face. I smiled and she dropped one of the bags onto the ground and ran over and enveloped me in a huge hug. I smiled again and hugged her back with great enthusiasm in the fact that she was back again and this time he would make it for good.

"Hey mom I heard you were back." I joked.

She pulled back and simply smiled and went back to get the things she had dropped onto the ground.

"I came back for you. That girl of yours she was very concerned about you and I had hoped she would bring you back and she did. She's a real catch."

"What? You talked to Astrid before she rescued me. How?"

"She landed on a island just south of the fleet and I saw what happened and I knew it was time for me to come back. You need me, and so does she. I was lucky to cross them on their mission to get you."

"If you intend to stay, why here?"

She didn't say anything but her face twisted in sadness and I knew I had touched upon something she really didn't want to talk about but I if I was to get anywhere than I couldn't be sensitive.

"I thought it would be best if I stayed mostly out of the way." she explained.

"You know dad isn't to happy about this arrangement. He'd rather have you back at home, dragon and all."

She looked up at me and there was a gleam in her eye and I knew I had caught her attention and I couldn't back out now.

"He really does care and I know he is capable of accepting how you are. He did with me, and I know he loves you far more than me."

She smiled slightly and I knew I was on the right track I just needed to seal the deal.

"I would love for us to be a family again, like we should have been before fate got in the way." I said.

She pulled me in for a hug and a fear tears streaked her far and I knew I had her and while this was to help others I couldn't help but feel happy. I was finally getting the family I had always wanted and now to make things the best would be to talk to Astrid about where we stood. So much has happened over the last few days we hadn't had a chance alone with each other to talk things out. So that was my new goal and I hoped to solve it quickly.

"You run along I'll be moved out by this evening, don't you worry. I don't have much to move anyway." she said.

I nodded and left in a much happier mood than I was before and walked through the village with a hop in my step. I saw Gobber working in his forge and decided to pays visit to the old stomping grounds before I went to find Astrid. Gobber was sharpening a sword when I entered and he had a rather large smile on his face.

"Work things out with your ma I think?" he said.

"Yeah, she'll be moving into the house later today. I finally get the family I wanted, and it only took all of this." I said motioning to myself.

"You just pointed at all of you."

"Exactly."

"Well I sure could use your help in the forge with some of your plans you have in mind. Might I ask where these came from?" he said.

"I learned these on my travels and my many run ins with the Romans. You tend to learn a thing or two when you are constantly getting captured." I joked.

"And your leg, how'd ya manage that?"

"A lot of scrap iron and a great deal of time."

"Well whenever you fell like putting in some real work you're always welcome here, especially with them Romans bearing down."

I smiled and left him to his work and I realized that a lot of my plans would require expert metal work to which only I or Gobber could do. I had hoped to get those started soon as they were very delicate and would take a long time to make which we did not have. I would have to begin work tomorrow as I saw Astrid enter the Great Hall and I followed her in. She was simply eating by herself with a blank face and I smiled. I snuck in and made sure she didn't see me enter.

I then went around behind her and slowly I crept up on here trying not to make any noise. I then blinded her with my hands and she gasped in surprise and I smiled to myself.

"Guess who?" I asked.

"I don't know, Fishlegs." she said.

"Seriously, its not that hard."

I pulled my hands away and came around to see her smiling and I laughed lightly. I sat down next to her and she resumed her meal with silence between us as I tried to think of what to say to her.

XXX

Astrid

I was a little embarrassed that I allowed Hiccup to sneak up on me like that but I thought it was cute and let it slide. I was currently sitting eating my meal with a silent Hiccup right next to me with a troubled look on his face. I smiled internally at his apparent discomfort and inability to speak to me which I could only assume was about something serious.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" I asked.

"Yeah…yeah. I, um, wanted to talk about us."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean where we stand, are we friends, or something more?" he asked.

That made me freeze as I didn't know how to respond and I set the cup I was holding down. I looked at him and he was searching deeply hoping for a response.

"Can we take this outside?" I asked.

"Sure."

He got up and walked out of the hall and I quickly finished my meal and then followed him outside. He was waiting by one of the houses and I rushed over to him and he smiled at me and I quickly embraced him in a hug.

"Do you think were more than friends?" I asked.

"I had hoped that we were. I mean I finally got my mother back and if I could get the girl of my dreams that would make life perfect." he said.

I felt touched by how he talked about me and I just knew that this was right. After years of ridicule and scorn he had found his one. Also for me I had finally realized that the one person I had been searching for was here the whole time. I grabbed him by the collar and kissed him roughly and he was caught off guard. After a few moments I felt him return the kiss and I pulled back and looked into his eyes, which were a deep green. They are eyes that I would never forget nor get over in an instant.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked.

"I don't know I think I need a little more assurance."

He pulled me in and this time neither one of us was surprised nor was it fought but it was delicate and full of emotion. Emotion that had been building for years and was finally coming out and being returned fully. Then things began to get heated. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth and it turned into full on passion as his hands began to roam. Everywhere that went my skin was on fire. I had one hand on his collar keeping him trapped and the other running through his hair.

His hands began to lift the bottom of my shirt ever so slightly and I knew that we had to stop as we were out in public. I pulled back and we we're both breathing heavily and Hiccup's eyes were extremely dilated and he had a slightly confused face.

"Why did you stop?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Were outside, in the middle of the village. If you really want things to go further then you're going to have to work out a few details." I said.

"You mean marriage?" he asked totally confused.

"Yes, dipshit, marriage. My parents won't take me hooking up with the chief's son if were not engaged and I highly doubt your parents will approve either."

"Yeah I guess you're right. So later then and we're official now?"

"Yes dumbass. It sure does take a lot to get this into your brain."

He laughed and I smiled and he gave me one last kiss before going and I had to say I had never felt more satisfied before in my life. I slowly walked back to my home with everything that just happened on my mind which made the walk too short. I entered the house and found only my mother home and I just walked past her to get to my room.

"Astrid are you okay?" she asked.

"Just great."

XXX

Unknown

The fleet was beginning to take to the sea for the forward scouting mission. He and sent them out as his force was still repairing and would need more time than he predicted. The dragon queen would take these forces and attack Berk and bleed them out and hopefully his force would be ready to make the final blow and end this war once and for all. He watched from the beach as a fourth of his strength was going out to sea and the huge dragon queen loomed over them with her army.

She roared and the sky shook and she and her arm began the several day flight to Berk. His fleet would be a little behind but she intended to pick up as many dragons along the way as possible so the speed in which the fleet would move served her purposes. He hoped that she would be killed in the fighting so he would no longer have to deal with her ridiculous demands.

"Sir, the fleet reports all ships manned and are setting sail."

"Good, tell them we will follow within the next week. All ships will converge on Berk and surround the island. Make sure nothing gets away."

"Yes sir."

The man ran off and the commander sighed at the coming battle. It would be one for the history books and he was going to be the victor. Even if that meant killing every last person on that island.

 **Sorry about the wait in between updates I hope to get the next few chapters up. They will be shorter as we gear up for the final battle and don't worry there** **will** **be plenty of Astrid and Hiccup scenes during these chapters. Right now the final battle looks to be two long chapters followed by two** **epilogue** **chapters so there will be plenty on content at the end. Now that's at the current standing, the last few chapters could very well be longer so don't get too upset. Now I've started a modern version of Hiccup and Astrid titled Dragons and High School so if you would give it a look and tell me what you think I would appreciate it. Enjoy and review. -starwarswiz**


End file.
